


七日缘 Seven Days

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Doctor Who, 三俠五義 - 俞樾 | The Seven Heroes and Five Gallants - Yu Yue
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 如果冲霄楼一战白玉堂获救，但从此他们便要天各一方，生离与死别，展昭会如何选择？冲霄后情节改写，尽量走历史线。





	1. Chapter 1

白玉堂血溅冲霄楼！

这边蒋平凄凄然讲了经过，言语间几番落泪哽咽。卢方从来心疼幼弟，此时闻听噩耗，一口气提不上来，竟直挺挺地昏死过去，直让公孙先生施救半晌方才醒转。颜查散颜巡按也只叫得一声“五弟！”便失了魂般跌坐在地，亏着雨墨赶来，边哭边劝慰自家老爷，好半天才哭出声来。二爷四爷也是不住落泪，只碍着身在府衙，不好纵情痛哭，唯有三爷真性情，止不住嚎啕了大半时辰，终于却也被劝得平息了。众人哭号之声乱作一团，人人悲切，却未发现少了一人。

此人自是展昭。

白五爷落在铜网阵中万箭穿心，遗骨被存坛中困在军山，此事展昭前日已在街上探听了消息。当时虽未确证消息源头，然听得前因后果、细节故事确凿无疑，不由得心中一窒，胸口似是被一只巨手死死攫住，再不放开，眼前昏花一片，耳中轰响不绝，全然不知自己身在何处。直到那传信之人见势不妙伸手来搀，左手在他背心一拍，展昭才猛地喷出一口鲜血，面色苍白如纸，眼中却是一滴泪也没有。那传信者哪见过大名鼎鼎的御猫这等情状，早已跑得不知去向，展昭扶着巨阙半跪在地上，又吐出一口鲜血，仍是哭不出来。

白玉堂……

他曾是他的梦。一段他渴望却无力经营的人生。展昭虽不后悔深入朝堂，却也常为那灼灼光华的笑容自惭形秽。相比他的兄长们，他独有一番少年气盛的情态，丰神俊朗，傲然不群。

展昭握着巨阙的手不觉微微颤抖。

怎么竟会死呢，明明他的音容笑貌还似在眼前一般。前两次不是已然探明了那些消息，又怎会将大好青春折在区区一座楼里？他本来就不该放他独自去闯那龙潭虎穴……

“我今日定要看看，是那猫捉得住鼠，还是鼠能咬了猫！”这是七年前的初遇。

“展兄暗器手法不在白某之下，佩服佩服！然这头巾已扯坏了，小弟帮你重新梳起。”宝蓝色的锦缎系在了他的头上，另一人则披发立于月光之下，微风吹动衣袂，犹如谪仙。

“你这臭猫，烂猫……莫真当了自己有九条命，我便今次能救得你，又哪能次次寻得到你……”五年前，他半昏半醒之中，这几句话却是听得真切。心中震动，只因幼年丧父，后又丧母，他早已习惯独来独往，无牵无挂。那双有力的手紧紧握着他的臂膀，中间似有缠杂不清的焦急与不舍。

“这‘熊飞’的字也忒不趁你这个人，笨重得很。不如我今后便唤你‘猫儿’可好？”酒后二人谈笑之言，他只当那人是轻贱自己，眉头紧皱，却抬眼看见一双略带慌张的凤目，始知他意在亲近，却仍如孩童般不知所措。

“展昭，你……当真要与丁家妹子完婚？那白某……白某恭喜……展兄……此小小贺仪，不成敬意！”手上被硬塞进一物，细看时却是栩栩如生的一只白玉猫儿，晶莹温润，脚爪处沾了那人掌中的一丝血痕。

他终于还是退了婚。

“猫儿，冲霄楼只有我去得，你们万不可靠近。切记切记。”这是他的最后一句话。

不知多久之后，当展昭再站起身时，天已全黑了。他一条腿已麻了许久，走路如同针刺一般，然而他浑不在意，只照常沿着一条路慢慢走去。街上四寂无人，展昭心思不宁，不知怎么竟被绊了一跤。以他的轻功，原本是绝不会摔倒的。他心下疑惑，抬头看去，眼前却是一老者闭目坐在桌前。只听那人幽幽叹道：

“既是有缘人，便来此共饮一杯罢。”

说着，那空空如也的桌上竟凭空多出了酒壶酒盏，及几样热菜——正中间的，却是一道胭脂鲤鱼！

展昭不由得一惊。突然出现的满桌酒菜暂且不提，这老者何许人也，竟知他所痛心之人正是白玉堂，而胭脂鲤鱼正是白玉堂生前所好！他又惊又疑，慢慢在老者对面坐下，拿起酒盏一闻——果然，便是十年的女贞陈绍。

“敢问先生何方高人？”展昭轻声问道。

那老者却不答话，只微微笑了笑，又叹了口气。

“先生因何而叹？”展昭复又问道。

“展南侠，可知这世间事有‘定数’？”

展昭并不奇怪这老者知他身份，只是不知他是何用意，便也不做声，只微微摇了摇头。

“老夫活了这七百余载，逆天改命也不知几回，可定数……确实难改，难改！”老者又长叹一声，却猛然捧起酒壶，把那一壶陈年女贞全灌进了肚。“果然好酒！”

“逆天改命，逆天改命……”展昭心内更加惊动，却又油然而生一股希望——难道这老者竟是仙人，可将玉堂救回么！“老先生，你是否有法可救白玉堂！”  
你道那老者是谁，原是一位无名无姓的博士，在宇宙间游历也不知多少时候，救过多少人命。行至此处，见展昭失魂落魄，略略一算便知他心头之事，然而再细看去，却也着实犯了难。

“老先生！”展昭见他出神，不由得急着又问。南侠素有宽和温润之名，此刻只因心中急于知道是否能挽救白玉堂，便急躁起来。那老者回过神来，朝他微微一笑，却有些歉疚的神色。

“这……不如南侠亲自来看，什么是‘定数’。”那老者虚空一划，展昭面前便突然出现了一片四四方方的纯黑领域，挡住了那老者的面容。展昭手中巨阙正待出鞘，然而景色突变！

眼前，正是冲霄楼！

展昭从未见过如此神通，竟可随意将外物映在眼前，而且车马人物如活生生的一般，俱会活动。且看那景色分明是白日，又是哪里得来！他转到这“画”后，见那老者也在后面抬眼观瞧，看他走来，便一个手势将那“画”掉转过来，一边挟了一块鱼肉放在口中细品，又是不住赞叹。“好个锦毛鼠，品味当真上乘！”

展昭却没有这般闲情逸致，只是紧盯着面前图画，只见一仆从打扮的人从地上纵跃而起，猱身攀上外檐，细细拆解那窗沿之上的消息。此人自然正是白玉堂！

饶是展昭早已想到，也不禁惊叫一声，站起身伸手便想去触摸那画中人影。然而他的手径直穿过，穿过白玉堂，穿过冲霄楼，指尖所触只是一片空虚。他颓然坐下，眼见得画中景色又是突变，直到夜间，冲霄楼灯火通明，白玉堂一刀结果了张华，飞身由窗而入，指尖已触到锦盒，突然——

展昭死死地盯着画中景象，眼中几乎要喷出火来，喉头一甜，一丝鲜血从嘴角淌下。

万箭穿身，真是万箭穿身。你……想必痛极了吧……

那老者看着展昭吐血，只摇了摇头，轻点虚空。画面一转，便到了开封府后花园。两个身影，一着白衣，一着红衣，一持刀，一持剑。刀光剑影间，周围树上桃花纷纷而落——不是他与白玉堂又是何人！

可是，奇就奇在，展昭并不记得他何时曾与白玉堂如此切磋过。他疑惑地看向老者，老者摇了摇头，示意他继续看下去。

画中二人操练结束，刀剑归鞘，携手而笑。白玉堂从袖中取出一块月白丝帕擦拭展昭额头汗珠，凑在他耳边又不知说了什么，惹得展昭面上飞红，似怒似嗔。那画中的白玉堂顺势在展昭唇边轻啄一口，之后大笑着飞身上了房檐，留展昭一人独立花下。

“这是——”展昭大惊，面上几乎和画中自己一般颜色。

那老者点点头，伸手轻轻一抓，那“画”便消失在了空中，就似从未出现过一般。

“那不是你们……”老者解释道，“或者更准确地说，不是这个世界的你们……哎，解释了你也是不懂的。总之，刚才你所见的、殒命冲霄楼的，便是那个白玉堂。而我无法让你看到这一时间线中你未看到的事情。”

展昭仍沉浸在方才那一刻的惊骇之中。那种行径如此有违伦常，可他居然……暗暗羡慕那画中的自己。虽然他早知道，他们之间的情谊远非“君子相惜”这样简单，但却也从未想到……

“你可知，这定数若被改写，将会如何？”老者不待他回答，便接着说道，“轻则天地翻覆，重则时空崩坍，老夫如何帮得你？”

这老者定是神仙无疑了，展昭想到。他定有救白玉堂出冲霄楼的法子。想到此处，他站起身向老者撩袍跪倒：“求仙人解救白玉堂！无论任何代价，哪怕粉身碎骨，展某也心甘情愿！”

那老者摇了摇头，并不答应，只连声让他起来，伸手想要拉起他。展昭暗暗使了个千斤坠的法子，却是纹丝不动，直挺挺地跪在地上。他认准了老者能救白玉堂，至少是最可能的，便无论如何也要求得他救。

老者没奈何，只得又叹息摇头，然后突然念起了什么咒文。身边景色突然斗转星移，原来的街道消隐无踪，身边全是看不懂的符号不断增叠，一种奇怪的嗡鸣声响了起来。好个南侠，虽然心中惊跳不已，仍是面色不改，看着那老者似乎突然青春焕发，手指在空中乱戳乱点，绕着方桌不停跑动，最后突然一拍手，面带得意地朝他说道：“有了！”

展昭大喜，已知白玉堂有救。欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	2. Chapter 2

这老者虽然喜孜孜大叫一声，然而之后却又皱起了眉头，显出些许失落的神色来。周围的景色恢复如初，老者坐回长凳上，看着展昭说道：“你方才说，任何代价，都不惜么？”

“确然如此。只要能换得白玉堂一命，展昭情愿……以命相抵！”展昭抬起头，眼中灼灼精光，竟无一丝犹豫。

老者连忙摆手，将展昭扶起。“我一个老头子，要你的命作甚……只是这天道定数云云，既称定数，便是再难改变的。你们这一生，几千种活法，那冲霄楼一战却是无从幸免。但是……”

“但是？老先生，请你速速讲来，展某实在心急！”展昭紧紧抓住桌沿，生生留下几个清晰的指印来。

“但如若你与白玉堂从未谋面，那冲霄楼便害不得他性命！”那老者指了指不知何时出现的图画说道，那画上的符咒展昭是一个也不认得，但这老者的话他听得清楚，只是不知这是何道理，又不知自己该如何做，一时没了主意。

那老者知他不懂，便继续说道：“若从两日前拆解起，你救下他，便从他的世间消失；而他也同时从你的世间消失。只过了冲霄一夜，你的世间便再没有‘白玉堂’——不仅是他的命，而是他从未在其他人的生活中存在过。而他的世间，便也再没有‘展昭’其人，你在那个世间也就不再存在。若如此，在这时间线中，白玉堂便可既死又生，你可明白了？你们必被分隔两地，永无相见之日，只存于彼此记忆。即便如此，也无妨么？”

展昭沉吟半晌，而后抬眼微笑道：“自是无妨。我二人相知已足，只愿他度过此劫，便可顺遂一生，别无他求。”

老者打量他一番，点了点头。“好，好。既如此，那就请少侠稳坐。老朽知你今日粒米未进，且先在此用了饭菜，再去搭救白少侠。”

展昭自知白玉堂有救，心中喜不自胜，顿感腹中饥饿，便不再推辞，坐下草草吃了几口饭菜，酒却一口也不敢碰，怕是喝酒误事。那老者见他焦急，便挥手使桌上碗碟尽消失了。

“南侠请坐稳，路途或有颠簸。”那老者笑着说道，又是凌空点指，那怪异的嗡鸣声便又随之响起。这一次，身边景色消失之后，竟映出了漫天星辰，有如瞬间落入银河一般。展昭顿时感到脚下不稳，有种在江中波涛汹涌时强渡，小舟被风浪吹打颠簸之感，然而仅过了几个弹指的功夫，他们便又稳住了。展昭定睛一看，顿时瞪大了双眼，不敢置信地看向那老者。

此处正是冲霄楼前！然而他们从天而降此处，四周守卫却毫无惊动，这老神仙果然神通广大。而正埋伏在对面那人，不是白玉堂又是谁！

展昭心中大急。那老者却是一笑，对展昭说道：“南侠请了。有我这老头子在，冲霄楼今晚可破。”说着响指一打，展昭顿时与老者一同浮空而起，直入冲霄楼上。凌空而立，展昭轻松取了盟书，便对老者深深一躬。“多谢仙人搭救之恩。”

“不必言谢。”那老者笑着摆了摆手，“那鲤鱼好吃得紧，酒也甘美，我老头子向来无钱可付，如再途经贵地，就请南侠破费了。”

“这是自然。”展昭再拜，见他无所要求，便解下腰侧巨阙宝剑双手奉上。“此剑乃我家传宝剑，名‘巨阙’。虽非异宝，然乞先生收下。大恩大德，展某此生难报。”那老者自是不收，然见展昭意思坚决，便解了那剑穗揣在怀中，仍把宝剑递还展昭。“此剑在我那里只得闲置蒙尘，唯有在南侠手里，才可锄奸扶正。”

展昭没奈何，也只能先收了剑，提气走到白玉堂身边。然而白玉堂竟似对他视而不见，与那些守卫别无二致。他望向那老者，耳边却听得嗡鸣声响起，那老者的身形便慢慢隐去了。他本欲再说些什么，却忽然被人猛地一扯，险些摔倒。

“你这蠢猫，什么时候竟跟来了！这冲霄楼岂是好玩的，速速回去！”白玉堂边警惕地看着四周，边把他往树林深处推去。

展昭反手一带，把他也拉到一边，离那冲霄楼又远了些。

“你也知道那不是玩耍之处，何必独自前去！”见白玉堂又要反驳，展昭连忙从怀里摸出盟书塞给白玉堂，“盟书已拿到，还不快走！竟等着守卫发现，再抓你这贼老鼠不成！”

白玉堂大惊，心说这猫儿如何越过重重机关，在他眼皮底下取得盟书。然而细细看去竟真是盟书无疑，顿时对展昭多了三分敬意。他将盟书重新塞给展昭，随他轻身离去，嘴上却是不饶：“分明是你这贼猫盗了人家财物，却赖我是贼老鼠？你这猫也忒狡诈。”

展昭却是一声不吭，只扣紧了白玉堂的手腕，拉他急速向府衙奔去。平日里二人相斗自然比试过轻功，总是不相上下。而今日，不知这猫吃错了什么药，疯了似的疾奔，让他不得不用尽全力跟随。直到越过十几条街巷，确保即便有追兵也再追不上他们，展昭才终于放缓了脚步。白玉堂一把拉住他，正待发问，却见他脸上清清楚楚的两道泪痕，在月光之下晶莹发亮。白玉堂顿时慌了手脚。

他几时见过展昭如此？这个人，可是曾经自己将断骨接上，疼得几乎昏厥，也不曾掉下一个泪珠儿的！今日却怎么……

“猫儿，这是怎么了？莫不是包大人出事了！”白玉堂急忙问道，从怀中取出帕子想给展昭拭泪，却冷不防被抓住了手。展昭摇了摇头，笑得勉强。“一切安好。白兄不必挂心。”

白玉堂哪里知道展昭经历，心下疑惑，却也不愿违逆他的心思。只是他隐隐觉察到，仿佛有什么大事即将发生。

展昭心中此时却是五味杂陈。喜的是面前站着活生生的白玉堂，忧的是今后再不能与他相见相亲，不由得默默垂泪。见白玉堂手足无措，便勉强压下心事，将前因后果徐徐道来，只略去了那画中二人亲昵情状。白玉堂听他细说，脸色变了几变，直到最终展昭吐出‘永不相见’四个字之时，突然猛地抓住展昭双臂，用力到几乎生生扼断他的两根臂骨。展昭闷哼一声，却是动也不动，看着那人身子微微颤抖，然后慢慢抬起头，目光黯淡，惨然大笑。

“定数，定数……哈哈哈……”一滴清泪从眼角滑落，白玉堂嘶声说道：“猫儿，我宁愿你从未救我。

“须知这生离，较之死别，更为无望。”

展昭紧咬下唇，不发一语。白玉堂慢慢松开双手，跌坐在树下，埋头在两膝之间，长发披散，遮住了他的面容。

“白兄……”

“唤我玉堂。”

展昭心中又是一紧。“玉堂。倘若你我二人境遇对调，你是否会如此搭救展某？”

白玉堂缓缓抬头，双目遍布血丝，好不骇人。“白玉堂从不认命！定数又如何，我若能逆天改命，定要将你救回，便是天地翻覆，与我何干！”

“倘若不可呢？”展昭声音微颤，“你也愿看着展某再死于万箭之下？况且，若非如此，那仙人岂肯以天下苍生为代价，只为成全你一人？”

白玉堂哑然，怔怔地望着展昭，看着又一滴泪从他脸上划过。他站起身来，抽出丝帕轻轻拭去那滴泪珠，手上却重似千斤，不住颤抖。

“白兄不必如此伤怀。展某……”

“展昭。”白玉堂声音冷硬如刀，“你可知我心意？”

“……是。”展昭叹道。

“那么你的心意又如何？”白玉堂追问道。

展昭默然不语。

“过了今日，你我便再不能见面，猫儿，你还有何顾忌？就算是让我做个明白鬼，可好？”

“事到如今，说与不说，是与不是，又有何差别？”展昭转身欲走，却被白玉堂闪身挡住。

“展昭！”

“白玉堂，此后你我再无相逢之日，你又何必苦苦相逼！”

“如此……便是你从未与我有一般心思。”白玉堂苦笑摇头，“罢了，猫儿。你若再见不到我，或许倒是件好事。”

“休要胡乱揣测。”展昭冷哼一声说道，声音却放轻了不少。

白玉堂是何等玲珑通透之人，此时听得这话，顿时大喜过望。“猫儿猫儿，你为何不早早让我知道，平白耽误了这许多年？”

“知道又如何？”展昭眉头紧锁，“你白五爷能够放浪形骸，不理会世俗礼教，你的四位兄长、你陷空岛五义的名声，你也全然不在意？展某亦然。我身在公门已久，一言一行皆与开封府所系。展昭一人岂畏人言，所虑者，不过是此事若为外人所知，开封府、包大人将颜面何存？玉堂，我本该早早娶妻生子，断了这段情分，可终究……终究是我自私……”

白玉堂竖起食指按在他的唇上，摇了摇头。“之前这些事情便不必再提了。既然今生你我已经错过，但求来生……”他一时哽咽，往日间流连花丛时随意说来的许诺，此刻想起，却是一句也说不出口，生怕折辱了眼前人。

展昭却是微微一笑，朗声说道：“愿来生你我亲如兄弟，相敬相爱。”

白玉堂又是好笑又是感慨，心道这呆猫果真不懂风情，一句情话也说不出。然而那如墨双眸中的温柔缱绻，却让人甘心沉溺其中，长醉不醒。他轻轻拂过展昭额前一缕飘散的发丝，珍而重之地携起他手，倾身在他耳边呢喃道：“不止如此……愿你我长相厮守，直到白头。”

展昭不自觉屏住呼吸，脸上绯红一片。他素来面薄，此时听得白玉堂如此动人之语，鼻端充盈着他身上的淡雅馨香，他又怎会不动情。然而此刻却远非交心谈情之时，展昭深吸一口气，微微退后一步，紧了紧二人相握的手，说道：“白兄……玉堂，现下要紧的是将盟书安全交于包大人手上，揭露襄阳王的罪行。我们且先回去，再作打算。”

白玉堂正在心猿意马之际，此时听得展昭谈起公事，不由得有些恼火。但他绝非公私不分之人，此刻也只得按捺心情，顺手在那呆猫的腰侧拧了一把，不待展昭发怒，便大笑着腾身窜出几丈远。

倒真像只偷吃了油的耗子似的。展昭不由得无奈摇头。此刻他心结已解，倒不似从前一般气恼白玉堂的轻薄行径，只是抿嘴微笑，提气跟上白玉堂的脚步。

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	3. Chapter 3

却说展昭与白玉堂携手回归巡按府，见颜查散风寒未愈，已早早睡下，便将盟单交予公孙先生，三人细细分析其中关节，不由得越发心惊。襄阳王势力不仅渗入各级朝官与后宫之中，连方外之士、江湖豪杰也不乏为他效命者。那沈仲元此前已将此事密报白玉堂，此刻再看这盟书，才知沈仲元所见不过冰山一角。由此想去，此前开封府查办的几宗大案，牵涉杀人越货、盐铁私贩、偷漏税银等重罪，展昭与五义等每每带领官差苦守数日，最终收网之时，即便拿得主犯，却总是苦无证据定罪。细查这盟单不难发现，那几宗定是襄阳王及其党羽治下所为，其中走漏消息者是何人，一看便知。

当下公孙先生决定即刻将盟书誊写一份，藏于账册之内，命人星夜快马赶回开封府呈递给包大人。又与展昭商议，定了明日一早便一同火速赶回开封。见现下已交亥时，公事都已分付明白，白玉堂心中便不耐烦，暗暗在袍袖下面伸手捻了那猫爪子一把，递他个眼色，两人即向公孙先生告退了。公孙策何等精明，早将白玉堂动作尽收眼底，只是佯作不知，想着二人还是少年心性，此刻立了大功一件，少不得饮宴一番，知道他们素日都是有分寸的人，便由他们去了。

二人由公孙策房中出来，一起回到展昭房中。白玉堂把外间打着瞌睡的伴当打发了，走到桌边倒了杯茶，本想递给展昭，拿起才发现已凉透了，不由得皱起了眉，暗骂下人偷懒。展昭倒不介意，正待接过，白玉堂却已将那壶茶全泼在了窗子外面，只得作罢。其实白玉堂见展昭口焦唇燥，知他今日经历大悲大喜，心火旺盛，若贸然灌了凉茶下去，少不得要闹出病来，便先泼了茶，飞身回到自己屋内，提了一坛梅花酿，想了想又拿了大嫂给的百宝囊，回转展昭房中。

展昭已除了外袍，身上只留一套月白洋绉中衣，歪在榻上。见白玉堂进门，便起身披了件宝蓝色素面罩袍，松松地系一条石青色云纹丝绦，在桌边坐下。白玉堂两三下拍开封泥，先倒了一壶递给展昭，说道：“这梅花酿是从我娘酒窖里偷……拿来的，既能暖身又能清心，即便冷的也不伤身子，猫儿你且尝尝。”

展昭挑眉微笑。“你倒不怕江宁婆婆恼了，让你再吃一顿篾片炒肉。”他拿起酒壶斟了两杯，一杯递给白玉堂，二人共饮一杯，展昭不由赞道：“果然佳酿！也不知婆婆用了什么法子，闻着倒不觉得什么，喝下去口中却十足是梅香。”

“想不到你这猫平日里无甚酒量，倒也会品。”白玉堂嫌酒杯太小，便直接举起酒坛来痛饮了两大口。“这梅花酿最绝的一点便是冷。世上酒皆需温或烫，否则使人以脏腑来暖它，便伤了身子。而这梅花酿不然，需待到冬日，摘上百来朵新开之梅花，投入陈年绿酒，放在一瓮半滚不滚的热汤里，再置入蒸酒器，其上以冰雪层层覆盖，务必将那梅精梅魂凝在酒里。火候要掌握得细而又细，若大了，那酒便不纯，若小了，便催不出香味。所以这二十几年，总也止得了五小坛。梅花酿制成了也不可再温，只要一热，梅香就散了。这酒看似冷，实则酒热都被冰雪封在里头了，故而不会伤身子，更有发散之效。”

见展昭微蹙眉头，白玉堂急忙又道：“美酒配英雄，猫儿，你可不许说受之有愧。何况，过了今夜，你我……”

想到迫在眉睫的别离，二人均是心中愀然，明明有千言万语要讲，却又相对无言。展昭见白玉堂神色惨淡，心中更是难忍，便拉了他的手，只拣那无关紧要的话与他逗趣，绝口不提分别二字，与他一杯接一杯对饮。

然则有一节二人不知，便是这梅花酿名号虽雅，实则极烈，只是梅香浓郁，将酒气盖过了。且梅花迎雪而开，自有一番傲气豪情，若想以此酒清心，只可少饮。若多了，少不得催人情动，牵起欲火。白玉堂不知其中利害，不多时已是半坛下肚；展昭虽只饮了数杯，然他平日里本就不善饮酒，今日愁绪催动酒意，便已眼花耳热，显出些许朦胧来。

白玉堂见着展昭露出醉意，本待嘲弄他一番，却见展昭一手支颐，面色绯红，笑意晏然，与白日里相较，别有一番憨态动人。他脑中顿时也有些发昏，只呆呆地看着展昭，浑然不觉下腹那根东西直竖了起来，涨得发疼。他只凑上前去，抬手捧住那张令他朝思暮想的俊颜，拇指抵在那人被酒染得艳红的唇上轻轻碾磨。展昭仍是吃吃的笑，也并不躲闪，一张嘴便咬住了那不安分的指头，舌尖还在指尖一掠而过，抬眼有些得意地看向白玉堂，显然是醉了。

白玉堂小腹一紧，几乎打了个冷颤，心头欲浪翻滚，只想与展昭共赴巫山云雨，同登极乐之巅。但即便到了此刻，他心中仍留着一分清明，丝毫不敢过于狎昵，生怕折辱了眼前人。他轻轻抽出手来，直直盯着那双晶亮的眸子，一寸一寸地靠近前去，暗暗打定主意，只要展昭有丝毫不悦，他便立刻停下。

然而展昭却已有些急躁。他亦身为男子，现下也是欲火炽盛。他并非未经情事，虽说此前他只与女子有过这般亲密之举，但他既已倾心于白玉堂，眼见着那俊朗无俦的面庞近在咫尺，却只犹豫不决，便不耐烦地伸手扯着他袖子，抬头直直吻了上去。

这一下便如星火燎原。二人唇舌交缠，互渡津液，跌跌撞撞退到榻边，淡雅梅香也陡然被情热烘得浓稠，在两人之间纠缠升腾。白玉堂推着展昭倒在榻上，脚上顺势一钩，便将床帐放下。展昭见状不由得失笑：“这活计如此熟练，可见玉堂平日价是偷香窃玉惯了的。”

这话却是冤枉了白五爷。他虽红颜知己不少，其中亦有沉沦烟花之地者，然而白玉堂洁身自好，除了少不省事时与自家婢女和小厮玩闹一番，成就好事，其余从不曾做过哪个的入幕之宾。然而他少年极好交游，三教九流中皆有他相熟之人，勾栏娼家他也曾踏足见识一二，因此对这房中之道有所了解，也属常理。

若放在平时，展昭如此讲话，白玉堂必不与他干休，定要同他比划一番，至少也要在嘴上讨回便宜来。但此时他无心于此，只冷哼一声，三两下扯开展昭腰间本已松垮的丝绦丢到一边，右手从中衣向下探去，挑起亵衣，将展昭那同样火热的阳根一把握住，不急不缓地套弄起来。

展昭没料到这白老鼠的动作这般快，一声呻吟从他口中逸出，令他下一秒就恨不能羞愤得触柱而死。这还是展昭自记事起头一遭有人碰到他的私密之处，他不自觉瞬间绷紧了身子，却又在那只灵巧无比的手调弄之下辗转起伏，紧紧地咬着下唇，以防泄漏出更多引人遐思的声响。但他虽然一瞬间受制，却也不甘就此屈于人下，他抬手点指白玉堂胸口几处大穴，逼他撤手，可白玉堂似乎吃准了他不会真的动用内力，左手随意一带卸去他的力道，右手拇指更放肆地在玉茎顶端猛然擦过，然后细细地绕着它打圈。展昭倒吸一口凉气，几乎瞬间腰就软了下去。白玉堂得意地扬眉微笑，左手将展昭身上还挂着的衣衫三两顿扯开，右手依旧不停。

展昭自小家教甚严，家中仆从侍婢也都恪守礼数，这男女情爱之事他仅从传奇故事中窥得一二，对此也并不热心。在开封府任职后，不时接办强暴之类犯案，见那些女子身上伤痕惊心动魄，精神更是饱受摧残，便令他对这情欲二字更生抵触，因而连自我纾解也少，哪里经得起白玉堂这等手段，只觉快感由那处窜入四肢百骸，令他气息紊乱，难以自处。

他勉强睁眼看去，才发现自己身上衣衫不知何时已被白玉堂扯落了七八，只余下亵衣还半挂在身上，绸裤也被褪到了脚踝处。白玉堂却仍然穿戴齐整，坐在他腿上戏弄他，不由得大为窘迫，心中气急，便想打开白玉堂那只作怪的手。白玉堂哪肯轻易放手，两人便在那方寸之地比试了一番小擒拿，你来我往，起初只是顽闹也似，但都带着不服输的心气，于是越发认真切磋起来。

白玉堂自恃暗器手法独到，便以为虽则他与展昭剑术不相上下，这手上功夫他必定会赢，但三五十招过后竟几乎渐渐落了下风，有些左支右绌，心中暗惊，不知展昭功夫一至于此。他哪知展昭幼时曾有缘受五宗十三派八十一门总门长普渡大师指点数月，大师为了练他功夫，总是折枝幼竹拿在手里，随时可能刺他心口，令他哪怕吃饭喝水如厕时都要小心提防，若一下未能防住，便是一顿手板。因而展昭不仅时时警觉，又擅于从他人眼神中看穿其招式动向，自然占了上风。白玉堂虽出手角度刁钻，然则漏洞不少，只仗着速度快、招式邪，才总能取巧得胜。展昭身法亦是走迅捷一路，因此不过几十招之间便看破了白玉堂的套路，抬手点按他肩上麻穴，白玉堂顿感右臂酥麻难当，身子一晃便要栽倒，索性把大半个身子压在展昭身上，转头叼住他一边耳垂细细舔弄，羞得南侠忙不迭将他推到一边，脸上又是一阵泛红，急忙啐道：“你这臭老鼠，好不要脸。”

白玉堂揉着胳膊咧嘴笑道：“这房中之事，正是不要脸才做得，否则还有甚趣味。”一时只觉燥热难当，他便自行踢了靴子，正待宽衣，便听得奇异声音在角落响起，然后越来越响，一阵狂风大作，瞬间吹灭了灯烛。他心中一惊，忙先拉过锦被将展昭裹住，抓起床边佩剑便要去看个究竟，却被展昭拉了回来。展昭一面急着披上罩袍，一面对白玉堂说道：“莫要慌张，定是那老神仙来了。”

白玉堂暗暗咬牙，心道这老头儿先是将我们二人生生分离，现下又来搅扰好事，简直可恶至极，一时竟忘了那人对他尚有救命之恩。还未待展昭系好腰带，便听得幔帐外有一少女压低了声音怒道：“博士！你降落前忘了开静音模式！若是被发现了怎生是好！”

“无妨，无妨。”苍老之声响起，颇有些促狭地说道，“若是不弄出点声响，这个时辰，怕是你我要欣赏一出活春宫了。”

展昭听得这话，不禁拢了拢身上的袍子，羞得脸上滚烫。白玉堂却已忍不住，持剑挑开床帐，眯起一双凤目，瞟了眼那穿着怪异的老者，又打量一番他身边跟着的美貌异域少女，心道莫非是那小娘子看中了猫儿，才央得老头儿救他。当下心中更是不悦，也不起身见礼，只倚在床头，一腿垂地，另一脚踩在榻上，冷哼一声，懒懒道：“你既知我们正在欢好，便该换个时候再来，岂不知坏人好事，要遭报应的。”

展昭忙在白玉堂的腿上拧了一把，又瞪他一眼，示意他谨言慎行，生怕他激怒了那老者。不过他也是疑惑，不知这老神仙为何而来。

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	4. Chapter 4

上回说到，白玉堂不满那老者坏他好事，出言不逊。岂知老者不怒反笑，只摇头道：“好一张利嘴。”他身边的少女却将一双美目滴溜溜在他身上转了一转，抿嘴轻笑，转头对那老者悄声道：“博士，他好俊啊！”

她话音极轻，平常人许是听不见，但展白二人俱是内功上乘，耳聪目明之人，早将她的话听了个一清二楚。白玉堂便有些不自在，展昭则忍俊不禁，也挑开另半边帘子站起身，对二人抱拳施礼道：“白兄向来言行不羁，请二位千万莫要在意。”

那少女见他微笑，又见白玉堂面色古怪，心知自家言语已被他二人听了个明白，连忙以袖掩口，面上飞红，却又忍不住抬眼溜着他们，十分灵动可爱。白玉堂被这少女一闹，心中恼怒已去了大半，故而也从榻上起身，整整衣襟，对二人略拱了拱手道：“小子无礼，请仙人海涵。”

“哈！”那老者拊掌笑道，“老朽并非神仙，你们唤我博士即可。”他上下打量白玉堂一番，不由得也赞道：“少年华美，气度不凡，很好。此来是告诉你二人一件喜事。”他还未说出是何事，便已自得地咧嘴笑开，仿佛等人夸赞似的。按展昭说法，这博士已活了七百余年，性子却还如孩童一般，也是怪事。

不待他二人开口询问，博士便自顾自说道：“我已细细查过，新的时间线有些许误差，由于时空不稳定性，以及……”眼见展白二人一头雾水，他便摆了摆手，说道：“总而言之，你们今日分别，并非永诀。此后你们若得平安终老，便尚有七日之缘，至于何时何地，便要看天意了。”

展昭与白玉堂对视一眼，均是大喜过望。白玉堂此时也觉这博士不仅有逆天改命之能，且心思恪纯，便油然而生几分好感，当即与展昭一同跪倒感念其恩德。博士忙将二人扶起，连称不必。这一低头，他忽然“咦”了一声，托起白玉堂腰间玉坠，对他问道：“这玉鼠与巨阙上挂着的那只玉猫，可是出自同一块玉石？”

白玉堂忙解下那块玉坠递给博士，说道：“确然如此，博士好眼力。”

博士点点头，把坠子交还白玉堂。“这便是了。白少侠，你可知这玉石来历？”

见白玉堂摇头不语，博士说道：“此玉开采之处必有时空旅者经过，因而沾染了时空能量，由此我才得遇展昭，才能搭救于你。”他顿了顿，又道：“若今后哪一日你们有缘相遇，时空交错引动此中能量，届时两枚玉佩便会有所变化，你二人可以此为凭。”

展白二人连忙点头称是，想到今后还有缘再见，虽只得七日，但总强过参商永隔，不禁喜悦非常。那老者也笑了笑，正待再说什么，忽听墙角铃声大作，他神情立时凝重起来，与那少女对视一眼，匆匆说道：“有人求救，我们先告辞了，你二人各自珍重。”说罢竟在墙角拉开一道虚无之门走了进去，门内光芒大盛，那少女仍有些羞涩地朝二人挥了挥手，也跟着进了那道门。古怪的嗡鸣声再次响起，伴着奇异的光亮与狂风，他们就此离去。

经过这一番搅扰，二人酒也醒了大半。白玉堂放下宝剑，见展昭嘴角微挑，眉眼含笑，忍不住上前揽住他肩膀，与他紧靠着在榻沿上坐下，感到迫近的别离不再令他苦痛不堪，虽然仍是不忍，却已渐渐能平常待之。他转眼看向展昭，展昭也正凝望着他，二人相依相偎，只想将此刻延续至永远。

一时喜悦过后，这般的温存缱绻催得情欲再次抬头。白玉堂低头噙住那两片被酒气染红的唇瓣，舌尖细细描摹每一丝纹路，然后渐渐深入，诱开贝齿，撩拨潜藏在内的柔软小舌。

这一回的亲吻更加细腻温柔，不再急躁，不再争斗。他们相识相知已久，对彼此的身体却仍陌生。白玉堂从不知展昭的气息之中带着若有似无的暖香，令人忍不住要攫取更多；而展昭亦不知白玉堂那看似无情的薄唇，竟比他初次亲吻的少女樱唇更为柔软。直过了盏茶功夫，二人才依依不舍分开，面带潮红，情热难当。

白玉堂两眼直直盯着展昭，见他罩袍散开，露出半边香肩，映着月光，如羊脂玉雕般白皙光滑，一时只觉口干舌燥，便胡乱解了衣裳，连小衣一并褪了堆在地上，弯腰去解绑腿和绸袜。展昭起先还有些犹豫，但转念一想，他二人俱是男子，又有什么好顾忌的，于是也自解了衣裳，与白玉堂裸裎相对，各自打量对方身子，心中皆是暗暗称赞不已。

展昭天生骨架纤细，虽说内力浑厚，功夫精纯，却自认为有些单薄。论齿序，他比白玉堂还长上两岁，却比不得他肩宽背阔，身上筋肉如天工雕琢般线条分明，而又恰到好处，并不骇人。再看他腿间那根雄赳赳挺立的阳物，紫黑粗壮，上面条条青筋隆起，与他那俊脸十分不搭，倒像应该长在哪个肌肉虬结的八尺壮汉身上合适。展昭心下暗想，怪道这白老鼠平日张扬放肆，潇洒风流，不提其他，只仗着这物便能在风月场中拔得头筹了。想到此处，他心中一时泛起些醋意，又觉自己矫情，便索性转头不再去看白玉堂。

白玉堂则是瞪大了眼睛细细瞧着展昭的身子，只觉自己这一身腱子肉蠢笨不堪，心下怪罪几位哥哥平常总教他练些石锁石狮之类的玩意，也由着他放开肚皮吃喝，倒是练出些膂力，却怎比得那猫高挑匀停，猿臂蜂腰，十足一个美男子。展昭身上肌肉虽不显棱角，却流畅有力，举动之间舒张隆起，如一只逡巡领地的豹，极为赏心悦目。这下他才明白何以展昭身法轻灵，在气力上又不输于他。再看他下腹毛发整齐稀疏，中间那话儿虽只半硬，却粉嫩可爱，比他的漂亮许多。若以前度他掌握的分量看，虽说硬挺起来或许不比他的粗壮，也不会小上多少。他抬眼向上望去，却见展昭已偏过了头不再看他，倒不像羞涩，只有些气恼的神情，不禁有些疑惑。转念一想，便心下了然——这猫儿吃味了。展昭必定以为他白五爷是在风月场中养得这样宝具，却不知此乃天赋异禀，那些庸脂俗粉怎么入得了他的眼。

白玉堂虽不满展昭如此看他，但难得这呆猫也会吃味儿，他心里便喜欢的不知如何是好，只顾扑上去一顿兜头盖脸的乱亲乱蹭，把他压在床上东摸西摸，倒把展昭怄得笑了出来，奋力把他掀到一边，翻身跨坐在他大腿上，打开那两只贼手，笑道：“玉堂莫要混闹，展某比不得你那些姐姐妹妹……”

白玉堂忙道：“哪有甚么姐姐妹妹，我可实实在在要冤枉死了，你若不信，我便起个誓与你听。”说罢便要挣扎着起身。展昭正坐在他腿上，这一动，两人的阳物便紧压到对方小腹上，未及预料的快感令他们俱都抽了口凉气。白玉堂反手把展昭一扯，让他倒在自己身上，用力扣紧那人纤细紧实的腰，微微向上顶了两下，与展昭的火热相抵磨蹭，在他耳边轻声说道：“猫儿，你信我……这许多年，我白玉堂只想要你展昭一人。”

“玉堂……”展昭听他言辞恳切，情深意重，不禁也动了情，索性合上眼与他相拥亲吻。白玉堂微一用力，将他二人上下颠倒，令展昭重新平躺在床上，在他眉间印下一吻，随后从颊边颈侧一路慢慢向下直到腰间，几乎吻过每一寸肌肤，留下点点爱痕，只掠过了那最紧要的地方。火热呼吸击打在敏感柔嫩的玉茎顶端，却不施舍一丝一毫的碰触，几欲令人发狂。展昭双手紧握成拳，几乎遏制不住自己断续的喘息，只能命令自己绝不能有任何动作，更不能不知廉耻地去挺身迎合。

白玉堂见展昭面色绯红，那话儿也高高翘起，顶端晶莹湿润，显然已深陷情欲之中。但见他身子僵硬得像块铁板，心知这猫儿还未放开，便故意略过了那亟待抚慰的阳物与下方玉袋，只慢慢抬起他一条腿，在那不输于女子的纤细脚踝内侧吮吻轻咬，舌尖沿着紧致的线条缓缓向上，在腿根处最为柔嫩私密的那块肌肤上用力吮吸起来，如愿地听到了一声压抑的低吟，略带沙哑却柔婉非常，令他恨不能现在就冲进这具自己朝思暮想的曼妙身躯之中狠狠操弄，让他在他身下忘情呻吟。

白玉堂心中急切，嘴上便咬得重了些，展昭吃痛地哼了一声，眉头微蹙，便想挣开他的控制。白玉堂心知自己弄疼了他，连忙挑起那胀的通红的阳物，在顶端抚摩逗弄两下，原本只想与他些甜头吃，却未曾想展昭像条离水的鱼儿似的弹了起来，高高拱起了腰，发出苦乐参半的一声叹息。

这一下便击碎了白玉堂仅存的一分自制力。他猛地举起展昭一双长腿架在肩上，低头含住玉茎顶端，用舌尖将那溢出的液滴在顶端涂抹开，挑逗着顶上的小孔，然后绕着下缘那道沟壑打转，右手握住茎身，随着吮吸舔弄的节律上下套弄；有时甚至尽力放松喉咙，将他整根吞入，听着展昭在头顶强忍着的呜呜咽咽的呻吟声，竟比他抚慰自己还要来得舒爽。白玉堂素来好洁，何曾在情事之中如此放低姿态服侍过谁，然而此刻他却全情投入，只想使出自己所知的一切手段来取悦自己的心上人。

展昭死死扯住身边的帐子，直觉自己仿佛被抛入汹涌浪潮之中，不久就将被彻底吞噬。他不自觉张开了嘴，已经顾不得自己会不会发出什么声音，只能断断续续地随着白玉堂的动作抽气。白玉堂灵巧的唇舌仿佛通往极乐世界，让他毫无抗拒之力，忍不住颤抖着一次又一次向上挺进那处温暖湿润的所在，阳精几乎就要喷薄而出，但却忽然被一把攥紧了根部，让他毫无办法发泄出来。

展昭哪里受过这等对待，立时全身绷紧，两条长腿死死缠住白玉堂的脖子，不停扭动挣扎，向上挺动，虽然还拼命忍着不吭声，却已急得满面通红，额角青筋暴起。白玉堂忙用指甲戳了戳顶端小孔，趁他放松的瞬间从他那双要人命的长腿中挣脱出来，邪笑着爬上去看着展昭道：“猫儿莫急，且等一等你家白爷。”说罢便又缠着他亲了一回嘴，拉着他的手按在自家滚烫的物件上，带着他将两根一起握紧，上下捋动起来。展昭只觉那东西触手滚烫，与他的那根挤压在一处，燃起越发旺盛的情欲来。

展昭的手虽然纤细修长，但并不似女子般柔滑娇嫩，而是与白玉堂一样，带着常年练剑和暗器磨出的硬茧。但这更让白玉堂感受到怀中的人是展昭，而非其他任何人。情人的手总是特别，即便毫无技巧，也能让人由心底生出十倍百倍的快感来。二人喘息在一处，下体相抵磨蹭，两柄肉刃交替向交握的手掌中戳刺，不一会儿展昭便又一次忍不住全身轻颤，猛地向上挺起身子，射了足有七八股阳精才颤巍巍倒了下来，软绵绵倚在白玉堂胸口，只觉天旋地转，浑身一点力气也提不起来。

白玉堂还未发泄出来，但见展昭面带桃花，柔若无骨地倚在他怀里，比什么都更让他动情。展昭丢得激烈，连他下颌上都溅上了些许浊液，活像一只挂了奶胡子的猫儿。白玉堂见状便又忍不住想戏弄他一回，趁他仍在失神的当儿，伸出一指刮去那点浊液，伸到他嘴里，逗弄柔嫩的猫舌头。展昭昏昏沉沉，也懒怠睁眼，只依凭本能，闭着眼睛舔了两下他的指头，发觉有些咸苦之味，已晓得白玉堂喂了什么东西给他，连忙挣扎着推开白玉堂，微蹙眉头看着他道：“你这臭老鼠还是死性不改，这又是做什么。”

白玉堂只是笑，从床角拽出汗巾来与他擦了身子，又做出一副委屈的样子来瞧着展昭说道：“你倒快活了，却让我怎么办呢。”说着便伏在展昭身上挺了挺腰，把那话儿磨蹭他腿根和股间，涎着脸凑在他眼前柔声说道：“好猫儿，你今儿便把身子许了我吧。”

展昭本有些不情愿，毕竟他二人同样身为男子，便论长幼，也该他先要了白玉堂的身子才是。但此刻他才丢过一次，只怕有心无力，又想玉堂这样心高气傲的人，方才如此放低姿态，尽心尽力服侍自己，自己又有什么可不许的？于是便也抬手揽住白玉堂的身子，蚊蚋般应了一声，已是脸上滚烫，再说不出别的什么话来了。

白玉堂大喜过望，胯下那根几乎又长大了些许。他推着展昭让他翻身趴在床上，先伸手揉捏几下那紧翘的臀肉，然后用力分开他双股，露出那肉粉色的秘处，见它微微收缩翕张，心中不禁更是欲火焦灼，急得双手发颤，忙转身从衣堆里摸出百宝囊乱翻一阵，拽出一个小瓷瓶，把里面舒缓经络的油膏一气倒了小半瓶出来，将展昭股间涂得一片滑腻，伸食指浅浅探进那紧闭着的秘穴之中，但只插了一个指节，展昭就用力绷紧了身子，让他再也前进不得。白玉堂虽然心急火燎，但仍软语哄着那猫儿，另只手也绕到前面去抚慰那半硬的玉茎。展昭却不能放松，倒不是身上疼痛，只是他心知白玉堂一向好洁，想那后庭是人身上最腌臜不堪的地方，若是碰到些污物怎生是好，可这话却让他如何说得出口，不禁只一味躲闪。

白玉堂以为自己手上不知轻重，弄疼了他，连忙抽出手来不住安抚，又问他是否还疼，展昭摇头，但禁不起白玉堂再三追问，无奈只得将自己担忧之事吞吞吐吐讲来。白玉堂听后，对展昭越发爱的了不得，又抱着他亲了一回嘴才笑道：“不怨你不懂，原先我也是不懂。这菊门向内有七寸是无粪的，七寸上有一窍，要有物进方开，否则紧闭，所以完事时只需紧缩谷道，闭其上窍，便无秽物出。不然从古到今，怎会有这许多人好走旱路而不走水路的，难道都忍得污物臭气不成。”

展昭听他说得直白，虽说心下稍安，但仍觉不雅，只皱眉啐他道：“你就不能说些干净的吗，老鼠就是老鼠。”但身子已然放松下来，由着白玉堂拖着他的腰，把他摆成趴跪的姿态。展昭只觉这姿势羞耻非常，但行至此时，他也只好红了脸顺从白玉堂的意思，仅用肩膀撑起上半身，腰压得低低的，屁股高高翘起。他的腰本就比普通人柔韧许多，此时摆出这样的姿势，竟比那春宫画上的淫娃浪女更显妩媚放荡。白玉堂眼中几乎要喷出火来，跪坐在他腿间，又用力揉捏两下那白皙紧实的臀瓣，听着展昭轻哼一声，心中更是忍耐不住，忙又在手上涂了些油膏，伸出一指旋转着探入那处，看着一圈褶皱微微张开，将他手指慢慢吞没，满心只想将那孽根狠狠插进里面日弄一番才好。但他也知自己阳物雄伟，只怕连女子都轻易经受不得，更何况展昭身为男子，又是初经人事，故而捏紧拳头让自己冷静下来，指甲几乎掐进肉里，这才恢复了一丝清明，只用手指缓缓抽插。直到展昭身子放松，再无不适之感，才又慢慢加了一指进去。

这感觉说不出的奇怪。展昭紧皱眉头，感到白玉堂两根指头在他体内开合扩张，不知在摸索什么，直到那两根指头掠过某一点，让他忽然觉得腰里一阵酸软，不禁闷哼一声，本来绵软的下体也跳了一跳，抬起了头。他身子这一动，白玉堂便知已摸到了关键，只专心用两指在那处按揉摩弄。

展昭原以为以男子之身承欢雌伏，必定会受一番苦楚，只想咬牙忍耐一阵，令白玉堂快活了便罢，哪知这男子体内亦有淫窍，让白玉堂如此一弄，只觉腰酸腿软，身前阳物不消人碰便已挺得笔直，频频弹动，后穴的充塞胀痛也消解不少，倒有麻痒之感渐生。他不禁微微夹紧双腿，身子也不自觉向后迎合。白玉堂见他得趣，便抽出指头，将剩下的油膏统统抹在自己那物上，对准那仍在翕张的穴口便入，借着油滑，一下挺进了大半根。展昭疼得闷哼一声，倒抽一口冷气，额上沁出不少汗珠，腰也撑不住瘫了下去。白玉堂忙将手伸到前面套弄他因为疼痛而半软的阳物，又在穴口轻轻揉按，浅浅抽送，咬着牙软语安慰他道：“你且先忍着些疼，一会儿便好了。”那谷道之内温软紧窒，若不是白玉堂心中对展昭怜惜多过情欲，依他的脾性，此刻只怕早已大开大合肏个痛快，哪还忍得了这许多时候。直见到展昭眉头渐舒，身上也松了劲，他才敢尽根推入，慢慢抽送起来。

展昭初时只觉疼痛，但白玉堂并非胡乱捣弄，而是使了巧法，每次都让阳根抵着那处擦过，令他渐觉爽利，再有百十来抽之后便觉舒畅多过胀痛，不由得款摆起腰来，向后迎着那巨物，让他进出更加顺畅，把平常的沉稳庄重一发抛开了。白玉堂哪见过展昭如此情态，险些便就此交代了，忙狠狠收住精关，按着房中之术回精补气，只掐紧了展昭细腰，再无一丝顾忌，如狂风骤雨般提着他狠狠捣弄一番，直捅得展昭上气不接下气，嘶声呻吟不绝，过了约有一炷香功夫便忍不住哭叫出声，又丢在白玉堂手里，穴口随着阳精喷出一次次收紧放开，夹得白玉堂舒爽不已，最后狠命撞了几下，便泄在了那热穴里面。

二人四肢交缠，相拥而卧，只觉平生从未如此舒畅过。待到阳根稍软，白玉堂便慢慢抽身出来，拿了汗巾擦尽了展昭穴内流出的东西，果然并无秽物。又下床拿热汤拧了条手巾，把二人身上都擦了一回，才与展昭拉着手并肩躺在床上。

经过这一番折腾，两人俱是十分疲倦，但想到过不多时就要分离，便都撑着不愿睡去，侧身互相瞧着对方，将身子紧紧贴着，说些嘱托珍重的话，都是千千万万的舍不得。不多时，只听窗外敲了五更，天边隐隐发白，两人陡然发觉身边之人只可看见，却都摸不着了，心中俱都惊痛不已，再说些什么，可也都互相听不到了，只得眼睁睁看着对方渐渐消失，床榻上空了半边，顿时冷了下来。

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	5. Chapter 5

早春二月，汴梁。

自二人别后已有数月。世间万事万物依旧如常，然而于展昭却已天翻地覆。回归开封府，众人皆以为他独闯冲霄，智取盟书；平定襄阳叛乱后论功行赏，圣上加封他轻车都尉*，世袭罔替，并许他上将军一职，但他坚辞不受，仍自愿留在开封府。

在此间，陷空岛没了白五爷，多了一位白二爷白锦堂，亦号“锦毛鼠”，为人豪爽大方，处事圆滑，虽有侠名但武功平平，唯一与白玉堂相似的便是交友广泛。陷空岛五义并未入朝为官，与他也无甚交集，而且碍着他“御猫”的名号，他虽曾上门投帖拜访，这五人也只是不咸不淡地客套一番，不愿与他深交，这不禁让他既感无奈，又十分遗憾。

展昭此刻才意识到，世上若无白玉堂，他竟会孤独如斯。他从来好静，又自觉不善言辞，也不愿多与人来往，故而幼年生活十分简单，只是读书习武罢了。自大哥病故，家中一切大小事宜，及与亲朋间往来答对，皆有二哥照管，他也乐得清闲。此后家母过世，他守孝三年，而后只身仗剑闯荡江湖，总不愿多涉足他人争端，故而虽有一身武艺，又负南侠盛名，其实在朝在野，都并无几个知己好友。

直到那老鼠找上了他。

再之后，他便莫名多了个明面上的对头、暗地里的朋友。他原觉白玉堂常阻碍他办案，有时甚至知法犯法，或挟私报复，或私放人犯，实在令人头痛不已；但陷空岛众人、以及江湖中与白玉堂相交的一干豪杰，也总能在关键时刻助他一臂之力。一来二去，他便与这些人多有来往，生活中也添了些趣味。江宁婆婆更好似看破了他与白玉堂之间的牵绊，拿他当做半子一样对待，令他感念不已。

然而这一世，若是白玉堂从未来过，一切他曾习以为常的事情便全化作了泡影。他仍是孑然一身，除却开封府一众同僚，甚至连能举杯共饮的朋友也无。

展昭心中苦楚，表面却不露声色，仍然每日巡街办案，一如往常，甚至更加勤勉劳碌，只求公事繁重，可将心绪排解一二。外人眼中所见仍是那个温润谦和的展护卫，只是更加少言寡语，令人心感敬畏，难以亲近。然而展昭何尝不觉这世间于他亦是熟悉而陌生，他与白玉堂自相识、相知到相许的数年时光，恍若一梦。

公孙先生第一个看出了他的异样，年后便与包大人商议，准他一月休假。展昭一直推辞，直到二月将尽，公孙先生又劝他道：“听闻前日你家二爷新得麟儿，但未出百日便惊风夭折了，你也该回去与他排解一二，免得人说我开封府皆是不通情理之辈。”展昭只得领命去了。

你道展昭为何不愿回去？只因二哥展辉将家中产业打理得风生水起，几年前见他在开封府领了四品职衔，便想在京中置几间店面，一来为家中往来照顾方便，二来也想在京中施展一番。这本来也属人之常情，便看庞太师在东西京的产业便知道了，但展昭严词拒绝，只说有他展昭在京一日，展家产业便不得进开封，家中一应事务也与他无关。展家二爷便着了恼，心道自己也是正经生意人，平常哪怕遇上麻烦也全是自己料理，即便在京置业也并未指望展昭什么，不过借势罢了，可谁料自家兄弟竟这样冷冰冰回了他一通。又想展昭无论在朝在野，平日不曾为家中出力不提，早年闯荡江湖，银子也是流水价往外送，还不是家里帮衬。他却不想展家产业都归了他名下，其中便有他三弟那一份，展昭使的银子远也不及他应得的那些。当夜二人不欢而散，兄弟间嫌隙便就此结下了。

虽说二人不睦已久，但此事一出，展昭也着实感到遗憾，心知二哥亦是痴情之人，二嫂虽已嫁进展家近十年未曾诞育，他也从未想过停妻再娶或是纳妾。如今好容易有弄璋之喜，却又早夭，必定伤痛不已。当下他便亲去药铺挑了些上好的补药，又打发伴当出去采办其他礼品，简单收拾停当，也不耐烦坐车，只身策马上了路。

展昭赶路的法子倒与其他人不同。他羁于公门已久，偶尔脱了那身官袍，便又拾起当年闯荡江湖快意恩仇的心绪来，故意拣那险路小路走，倒真给他撞见了几个鸡鸣狗盗之徒，将他们细细问过话，留下供状与罪证，捆了送交当地县衙不提。

就这样不紧不慢地赶了四日路，这一日便已到了铁仙崖上，离常州府仅有百里之遥。此崖虽高不过十丈，但碍着谷底时有瘴气，又远离官道，故而人迹罕至。展昭行至此处，忽听下方传来细微呻吟之声，便将马随手拴在树上，拿飞爪钩定了巨石，闭气飞身向崖下循声找去，却是一惊。

崖下枯草之中蜷缩着一女子，全身赤裸，面上身上皆被血污覆盖。展昭忙解了外袍将她身上缠裹起来，见她已神志昏迷，便先解下腰带将她捆缚在背，提气拉着钩索，沿崖壁一路攀缘而上。饶是南侠内力深厚，此刻吸了几口瘴气，又负重登高，也觉头晕目眩，心中烦闷欲呕。但此刻他无暇调息，先将那女子放平在地上检视伤处，见她口角溢血呈暗红色，呼吸急促艰难，显是由高处摔下断了四五根肋骨，戳破肺叶，在瘴气中又不知耽搁了多久，恐怕命不久矣。

展昭心中暗叹，忙先将她心脉及伤处附近穴道封住，折了些枯枝将伤处简单固定了，又过了些真气为她打通血脉，催她将体内淤血吐出一些，果然那女子悠悠醒转，倚在他怀里不住抽气，痛得泪流不止，但仍挣扎着想逃开。展昭忙道：“娘子休怕，我非是歹人，你伤势沉重，千万不可乱动。”

那女子睁眼看着展昭，见他一身武生打扮，眸正神清，又见自己身上裹着袍子，只两条玉臂及双足裸露在外，便也放下心来，忍着疼略欠了欠身道：“多谢恩公搭救，敢问恩公尊姓大名，小女子家中必有重谢。”

展昭微笑摇头，为着避嫌，将她扶在青石边靠定，又将包袱中绵衣拿出，反罩在她身上御寒，一边说道：“姑娘不必言谢，在下展昭展熊飞，还请问姑娘家住何方，在下这便护送姑娘回去。”

“原来是展南侠，好，好……”那女子眼中忽然闪过一丝亮光，扯着他袖子嘶声道：“妾身是否已不久于世，劳烦南侠如实相告。”

展昭心中不忍，原还想宽慰她几句，但见她面容平静，目光坚决，便狠了狠心，说道：“展某不敢有所隐瞒，姑娘伤势沉重，又未及时医治，恐怕……只在这一两天了。”

“这样说来，便只在这一两个时辰了。”那女子眼中露出悲戚之色，却未曾掉泪，只扯了扯嘴角，努力咳了几声，喷出不少血沫子，将展昭衣袍染红了一片。“既如此，展大侠也不必急着送我回去，小女子若不将此事说与人听，恐怕死不瞑目。”

展昭点头应允。那女子便将自己遭遇之事断断续续讲来。原来她是本县书吏李茂之女，家中行三，便唤作李三娘。半月前，她在家中做女工，听得外面有妇人叫卖针线花样，便唤丫鬟请那老妪进门，谁知才与她说了两三句话便觉身上麻痹瘫软，再也动不得了。原来那老妇竟是男子改装易容，就在她闺房中污了她身子，之后又蒙了她眼，将她带到不知何处，与其余十数个女子关在一起。那淫贼还有几个徒儿，若是兴致来了便随意凌辱她们，实在生不如死。直到前一日她因企图逃跑，被那几人打得昏死过去，当时气息已绝，想来是那几人以为她死了，便将她从崖上扔下。但她其实仅仅一时昏厥，坠落谷底后反倒因剧痛清醒过来，直挣扎了半日，才等到展昭将她救起。

展昭听到此处，已是紧皱眉头，狠狠握着剑柄，恨不能立时将那一干贼子斩于剑下。但见三娘已是气息微弱，时昏时醒，血从嘴角慢慢渗出，显见是不行的了。展昭忙将她重新扶起，用内力护住她心脉，为她续命，安慰她道：“姑娘且歇一歇，可万万不能睡去，展某这就带你去找大夫。”说罢便想将她抱上马。

三娘摇了摇头，不住抽气，皱着眉头用力咳了一阵，又挣扎着说道：“我已是不行的了，便让我……再多说些吧。咳咳，展……大人，求你救出那些……受煎熬的姐妹们，三娘就是死……也安心了。”

展昭点头道：“姑娘放心，展某一定拼尽全力搭救她们。你……”

“我……依稀记得……”三娘此时已无力咳嗽，由着血滴一点一点从她嘴角蜿蜒滑落，“……在昏迷之中，隐约听到，他们上巳节时，要在……太湖边，劫走一位姑娘，恍惚提到一个名字叫做‘陈颖’，不知是否这些……能帮得到你。”说完已是出气多过进气，一双秀目直直瞧着展昭，眉头紧锁，眼神中尽是仇恨与哀求之色。

展昭看得明白，知她已到了油尽灯枯之时，便柔声安慰道：“展某定会为姑娘报仇雪恨，你放心去吧。”三娘听得此话，最后勉强笑了一笑，一行清泪从眼角流下，就此香消玉殒。

展昭也不由得垂泪，自他在开封任职以来也经手过不少案子，然而哪怕身为男子，若得知自己大限将至，也少有如这位娘子一般沉稳冷静之人，不由得心中暗生敬佩怜惜之意。再想到三娘最后的话，不禁又是心中一惊——明日便是上巳节！见现下已近黄昏，展昭不敢再耽搁时辰，忙飞身上马，将三娘尸身横放于前，急速向当地县衙赶去。

\------------------------

赶到县衙已过了戌时二刻。展昭先亮了腰牌，使门童将县令唤醒，将此前事情对他一五一十讲来。县令大惊，忙差人唤府上书吏前来认尸，想了想，又叫人给展昭备些夜宵来。展昭心中烦乱，如何吃得下东西，只草草用了些，等那书吏匆匆赶来，见他脸上泪痕未干，却还记着先向展昭行了个礼，才走到尸身边上，颤抖着揭开布看了一看，便双膝一软，跪倒在地无声垂泪。展昭见状也是不住劝慰，又将三娘临终前提及之事说与他知道。

果然有其女必有其父，那李先生虽说痛失爱女，但仍强撑着和知县大人及师爷一起，将近五年来府内所接十余起类似失踪案卷找了出来，交予展昭审阅，恨恨言道：“此贼自十年前起便开始以此法作案，但行踪诡秘不定，恶行遍及南方七省二十余县，凡经他掳走的女子都再没露过面，因此即便数年来各地官府合力追缉，也未有斩获。”言到此处，他眼中又不禁落下泪来，“此次三娘……幸而有展侍卫相助，使我们提前得知那贼行踪，定要将他们一网打尽！”

展昭也是心中叹惋，与他安慰一回，又问此间是否有三娘所说陈姓女子。知县便唤众衙役搬出户籍册来，几人翻找一遍，直到亥时才粗略查清，总计有三四个名姓相似、年岁相符的女子。知县便欲派衙役通知这几户人家，不可令女儿在上巳节外出游玩，但展昭却紧皱眉头，阻止了他，言道：“暂不可声张，以免打草惊蛇。”

那县令是个荫封的官，实在平庸至极，不知展昭心中疑虑。展昭便提点他道：“那贼虽犯案不少，但显见每次犯案都经精心设计，否则不会一丝痕迹也无。展某看方才所查的那些女子，虽非出身贫苦人家，但也仅是小门小户，既如此，如何定要等到上巳节才有所行动？他大可像掳走三娘一样劫走那些女子。”

县令频频点头，直赞展昭精明过人云云，展昭一向厌烦这些官场客套，嘴上随意应付着，仍低头翻检案卷，想看出些别的线索。旁边李书吏忽然道：“在下忽然想到，那‘陈颖’二字莫非不是人名？”

展昭放下手中卷宗，抬头看他一眼，微微颔首，示意他继续说。

书吏深吸一口气，擦了擦眼角泪痕，说道：“距此约两百里外的沈府，有阁名唤‘承影’，是沈家二小姐所居之处。据称那位小姐乃是绝色，且文武双全，但谨守闺阁之礼，平日轻易不出二门，或许唯有上巳节时……”

展昭眼中精光一闪，忙道：“这便是了！”又问沈府距太湖远近，答曰不足三里，展昭点头道：“想来若府中女子上巳节出游，必会往太湖一带。”虑及那恶贼手段残忍，若不能找到他藏身之处，将他一举擒获，恐怕他掳去的那些无辜女子便有性命之忧。当下展昭便决定先独个往沈家走一趟，明日在太湖旁探明消息，找到那厮巢穴，捉拿首从要犯。这县令本就畏手畏脚，此刻听得展昭愿独自前去捉拿凶徒，自然喜不自胜。展昭也不再过多耽搁，先将自己随身行李寄放在县衙中，又换了快马，星夜向沈府赶去。他脚程甚快，不足一个时辰便已到了。

展昭递上名帖，让门童速速将此情通报沈家老爷，之后进门拜见，对他详述来龙去脉不提。正与沈老爷商议对策之际，那沈家夫人也匆匆走了出来，径直过去拉着展昭的手，上上下下打量他一番，眼中扑簌簌落下泪来：“一别十数年，昭儿都长这么大了！”

展昭有些发懵，忙先拱手见了礼，又细看夫人模样，却与母亲有几分相像。夫人拭了泪，颤声说道：“姐姐走的时候我正病着，实在未能赶回原籍吊唁。上回见你还是十七八年前，你许是不记着我了。”

原来这沈家主母王氏乃是展母堂妹，早年二人十分亲近。沈老爷十几年一直在岭南供职，距此路途遥远，又不太平，故而夫人自出阁后便少回原籍。这一回是前年沈老爷在岭南平叛时右肩中箭，故而朝廷体恤，加封了他一个三品的虚衔，嘱他回原籍休养。此时展昭已在京任职，故不曾听闻此事，也不知这沈府夫人竟是自己姨母，这沈家二小姐竟是自己表妹。亏得当时展昭搭救三娘，否则下个遭难的便是自家血亲，信乎‘一饮一啄，莫非前定’也。

当下几人重新见过礼，展昭也不住宽慰王氏，又与沈老爷合计对策。沈老爷便提议道，明日将小姐藏在家中，另择一丫鬟扮作小姐，展昭可隐在暗处护持。展昭还未答话，便听屏风后传来一声冷笑，话音清亮如黄莺出谷：“你们当我是那等贪生怕死之辈么？”

几人俱是一惊。只见沈二小姐从屏风后转出，虽然衣裙齐整，但未着钗环，头上也只随意挽了个堕马髻，显见是急匆匆赶过来的。身后几个婢女拦也拦不住，只得收手退在一旁。她大步走到堂上，也不见礼，冷哼一声说道：“自小爹爹便教我仁义之道，我若贸然让他人替我涉险，岂不成了不仁不义之徒了。”

“胡闹！”沈老爷猛地一拍桌子，站了起来，“你可知那恶徒祸害了多少良家女子，他手段阴狠，此回设计为你而来，我既已知道，又怎会让你去冒这等风险！”

二小姐秀眉高挑：“那爹爹便忍心让别家姑娘替了我去？我至少还身负武艺，她们可是一点不懂，若不幸落入贼人之手，只有死路一条。她们也有父母亲人，我的命便比她们的贵重吗？”

“这是自然！”沈老爷怒道，“人生来便有贵贱。你是本府小姐，自然比许多人都要贵重。便死上几十个奴婢，若能保你平安无事，也是值得。”见二小姐又要回嘴，王氏忙拦住她，斥道：“冰儿，怎么这样没有规矩！你便有主意，也该和和气气地讲来，怎么竟敢顶撞你父亲！更何况家中还有客人在。”又对展昭苦笑道：“小女无状，实是我们教导无方，让你见笑了。”

展昭摇头道：“姨母说笑，展昭并非什么客人，况且妹妹只是一时心急口快，并无什么过错。”他心想这位小姐长在深闺，却怀侠义之心，实属难得，便自报名姓，先向沈二小姐见了礼。小姐虽身在闺阁之中，也曾听闻南侠之名，早已心生敬仰，忙敛衽行礼，又见他竟是如此气宇轩昂，还是自家表哥，心下不由得一阵自豪，隐约升起一股别样的情愫来。

二人相对而立，王氏瞧着自家女儿，本来还要再教训一番，却忽然打住了话头，又看了看展昭，眼前一亮，眉头微舒：“我倒有一巧法，只恐怕要委屈了昭儿。”

众人闻听此话，都是心中急切不已，只等她说出那法子来。欲知后事如何，请待下文分解。


	6. Chapter 6

上文说到，王氏心念一动，已有了应对之法。她见大家心急，也不卖关子，一手拉了自家女儿，一手拉了展昭，令他们并排站着，转身对沈老爷说道：“夫君细瞧瞧，可看出些什么了？”

沈氏夫妻恩爱甚笃，过了这些年，早已心有灵犀。那沈老爷打量着两人，又见夫人面上微笑，也是微微颔首道：“若不看身量高矮，他二人倒有七八分相似。夫人可是想……？”

“不错。”王氏笑道，“那恶贼既能改装易形，我们亦可照样学去，使个李代桃僵的法子制他。”转头对自家女儿说道：“这样你可满意了？你展大哥武功高超，比你自去安全百倍。”

二小姐咬着嘴唇，一双美目滴溜溜一转，笑道：“展大哥武艺自然胜我百倍，若是展大哥愿意受这委屈，语冰不才，愿为婢女一旁随侍，关键时刻也可助大哥一臂之力。”

展昭忙道：“妹子万不可以身犯险。展某虽学艺不精，但自负对付几个擅长用毒的宵小之辈还不在话下。只是……”他微微皱眉，转头对王氏道：“小姐钟灵毓秀，展某乃粗鄙之人，又不懂这改装易容之术，如何能扮得相像？不如另打主意罢了。”

王氏笑道：“倒不是这样说法。易容之术不过雕虫小技，是会者不难。我少时好交游，也常妆作儒生游侠，对此道渐生兴趣，便也下功夫研习过数年。若是昭儿你情愿，且让我试上一试，若是还瞒不过，再做别的打算可好？”

展昭只得应允，由着王氏引他至厢房，先拿热水净了面，又见她让下人搬了一口檀木箱子来，在里头翻翻拣拣，不由得也是啧啧称奇。沈夫人不愧精于此道，不仅用些寻常女子妆饰所用的胭脂香粉、花黄螺钿等物，有时还会将些白胶与粉墨调和，在他脸上略作涂抹修饰。

现下已近五更天，展昭日间夜里奔波劳顿，又耗费不少内力，此刻终于安宁下来，倦意上涌，恍惚间竟睡了过去。朦胧之中不辨时辰，过了不知多久，展昭忽觉有人轻拍他肩头，说道：“好了，你且看看。”

展昭缓缓眨了眨眼，从梦境中挣扎出来，见王氏与二小姐都在一旁微笑看他，倒有些窘迫，忙起身拱手道：“展昭失礼……”

“不妨事，不妨事，你也累了一天，实在可怜。”王氏笑着扶起他，接过下人手中铜镜，递给展昭道：“看看，可还认得出么？”

展昭看着镜中人影，确是实实在在地吓了一跳。镜中人只简单绾了个单髻，一双美目略带倦意，眉峰纤细柔婉，眉心花钿与唇上胭脂亦是十分浅淡，脸上薄施脂粉，却自然带着优雅持重之感，令人倾倒。镜中面孔与他长相上仍有几分相似，也并不十分像沈家小姐，只是无论是谁看到，也断然不会认为“他”是个男人。王氏手法果然高超，将他脸上棱角分明之处巧妙遮掩过去，虽只是些许变化，但已与他原来模样判若两人。

王氏在一旁道：“昭儿生得俊俏，若是个女子，必定与你母亲一般，是个倾国倾城之貌。即便这样稍作妆饰，也比这丫头美上许多了。”二小姐听得这话，也不觉恼，只抿嘴微笑道：“可不是吗，若不是我之前见过展大哥的模样，现在必定觉得家里来了个天仙似的姐姐，我怎能比得上呢。”

展昭顿时有些发窘，呐呐然不知该如何答对。王氏又拉他坐下，将他发髻散开，重新为他梳了个流苏髻，将两边额角至鬓间留出些发丝垂下，遮住鬓角，显出女子柔婉的面相来。见天色已渐发白，便又给他戴上四时花冠并几支珠翠簪钗，将头面妆裹齐全。二小姐在一旁拿着家中仆妇连夜照展昭身量改的衣裙细看，又补了几针，见母亲已为展昭梳好了头，就将衣衫搭在架子上，自行避至外屋歇着了。

王氏帮展昭换好了衣裙，一应细节不再赘述。待到展昭走出房门时已过了卯正，沈小姐换了一身湖蓝色流云纹的劲装在院中练剑。她身法招式师承其父，虽然功力尚浅，但招式沉稳，一板一眼，在她这个年纪已属难得。展昭细细看了一阵，不由得赞道：“好！”。

二小姐听得这一声赞，便挽了个剑花收剑入鞘，回头去看展昭，却是目瞪口呆，半晌说不出话来。若不是她此前早已见过展昭的真正模样，她绝不会相信对面站着的人竟是男子。

“她”站在院中开得正放的一株桃树下，唇角微挑，向她微微颔首。那套本是她为今日外出时备好的新衣，穿在他的身上却显出些别样的风情来。展昭的身材十分高挑挺拔，但穿上女子的服饰也并不显得过分高大古怪，这还多亏了王氏让仆妇们改制新衣时嘱咐的细节。银红褙子肩袖上繁复的皱褶与团锦绣纹遮掩了他宽阔的肩膀，而五色丝绦与鹅黄围腰紧束之下，他的腰身竟似比她的更加纤细，不盈一握，让他的胸前和身后显出如妇人一般的柔美曲线来。而掩藏在石榴裙下的那双腿——她从未见过有哪个女子能有这样一双足有四尺来长的腿，饶是她自己身量已经较一般女子更为高挑，也不禁暗暗艳羡一个男子竟能有如此修长笔直的双腿。

展昭见她怔忡不语，便拢了拢衣襟笑道：“展某这身打扮果然古怪得很，可是吓着妹妹了？”

二小姐这才回过神来，忙不迭摇了摇头，笑着说道：“展大哥……这话可是在羞臊小妹了。你的这般绝尘风姿，世间又有几人能及，怎能说是古怪？”她此时也觉自己方才举动十分唐突，又见展昭面上仍有些不自在的神色，急忙扯开话题，瞧着展昭剑上的坠子道：“展大哥这玉坠儿倒是稀奇得紧，怎么竟会闪光呢？”

展昭听她如此说，心中也是疑惑，忙托起那玉猫细瞧，果真隐隐发亮，像是萤火般忽明忽暗，而且触手温热，不似从前一般冰冷。他猛然记起那老者此前所说的话，不由得又惊又喜，心中骤然浮现出无穷的旧日过往，一时间竟忘了自己身在何处。

二小姐不知内情，但见展昭呆呆地捧着那坠子，仿佛突然变了个人一般，眉眼之间笑意盈然，甚至微微红了脸，原本如同古井般平静无波的眼神，现在却是一派温柔缱绻，便已猜到了七八分，心中顿时有些落寞怅然，却仍勉强笑道：“这坠子——莫不是展大哥的心上人所赠？”

展昭全然未曾注意到她的变化，仍沉浸在突如其来的喜悦之中，微笑着点了点头。似这般明媚的笑容，仿佛比那一树春日盛放的桃花更加富有生趣。她秀眉微蹙，不知为何一枚玉坠能让他有如此之大的转变。而且它原本也就挂在剑上，为何此刻方才引动他的心绪，一至于此？但她不会问，因为她在心底其实也并不想知道这些答案。她仍在好奇的只是——“能让展大哥倾心之人，恐怕也是位品貌卓绝的佳人。不知小妹此生是否有幸能一睹风采？”

品貌卓绝？展昭不禁失笑，摇了摇头。“他啊，虽然生了一副好皮相，却并不是什么易与之辈。若是遇见他，少不得又要吵嘴打架，便是没个安宁时候。”他虽是这样说，嘴角却微微勾起，眼神飘向远方，仿佛就在看着那个飘逸潇洒的身影站在屋脊上，对他笑道：“你这猫又在背后言人长短？当心风大闪了舌头。”

二小姐见他出神，也并不立刻搅扰，只在一旁静静看着。她及笄不过两年，对这情爱之事也是懵懂。然而自见了展昭，又承他相救，心中已有些期许，但毕竟也只是些朦胧的心绪罢了。直到此时，她心中忽然充满了从未有过的感怀与思绪，既有被他的笑容所感染泛起的欣喜，亦有对那个未曾谋面之人的艳羡与嫉妒，以及窥见这种浓烈的情意让她燃起的、从未有过的羞涩与渴望。她微微叹息，不由得轻声问道：“展大哥既对她用情至深，为何迟迟不成亲？莫不是她家中权高位重，不肯轻易将她许配与你？”

展昭此刻方才有些回过神来，却不知应当作何答复。成亲......自他与白玉堂相许之日起，他就再没考虑过这事。此刻二小姐显然有所误解，展昭也不欲点明，想了一想，便答道：“我与他......确是情深缘浅。虽相知相许，奈何无计相守。然而......”展昭握紧了手中玉佩，轻声说道：

“此生已足。此心已足。”

她一时竟有些眼眶发酸，心中仿佛有无尽感慨，又有着十分的惆怅，终于狠了狠心，伸手拔下自己头上那支碧玉簪子，将展昭头上的金凤钗换了下来：“展大哥这身装扮较为素净，这支金钗虽华贵，却太过招摇，反而不如玉簪简单合适。”本待再说些什么，王氏身边的婢女却已找了过来，言道车马已经备好，老爷和夫人在后门静候展爷。展昭最后向二小姐行了个礼，便随婢女匆匆往后门去了。

沈二小姐目送他走远，低头看着手中的金钗。她仿佛就在方才的那一盏茶的时间内变得不同了，心中的喜怒哀乐忽然不再那样泾渭分明，而是缠杂在一起，令她不知所措。

\--------------------------------------------

此刻虽是清晨，太湖边却已三三两两聚起了人。展昭坐在车里，命车夫沿湖边两山之间走了个来回，最终选了一处既不算热闹，又并不十分偏僻的地方，将二十几名护院分别做了安排，让他们能随时观察到各处动向，每隔一刻钟以手势暗语报告，一个时辰轮班一次。一旦某处情况有变，众人需先护持本府亲眷，不得有丝毫闪失，只留身手最好的两名护院随展昭一同擒贼。由于今日逢节，太湖边把守的兵丁数量也翻了一倍；知县也已交代下来，若展护卫需要，可随时抽调兵勇协同办案。但考虑到会产生许多不必要的麻烦，尤其是事后要补不知多少文书工作，展昭还是决定，除非情势有变，否则还是不动用当地守卫为好。

布置完这一切之后，展昭便和一众侍婢围坐在树下，静观其变。此处风光与他数年前游览之时所见，似乎并无什么差别，细看下去却又处处不同。然而他此刻没有太多心思谈天观景，除了随时响应各处回报之外，他还在尽力找寻另一个人。

白玉堂。

但太湖距陷空岛总有数百里之遥，白玉堂如何会来到这里？更别提如果白玉堂还在开封府任职，他根本也不可能在此出现。但玉坠上频频闪动的光芒却又提醒着他，他或许很快就将见到他了。

想到此处，展昭忽然又不希望太早见到白玉堂了——至少也要等他抓住了那贼人之后，换下这身衣服再说，否则非给他笑话死不可。虽说那老鼠也曾扮成女子，而且实在比他要滑稽得多，但展昭还是不愿让他看见自己这副模样。

然而一切却都出乎他所料。一行人直等到晌午用过了饭，仍未看到那采花贼出现，展昭也并未见到白玉堂的踪影。眼见着日头渐渐西沉，那玉坠上闪光似是也随之黯淡了下去，展昭心中便有些焦躁，索性骑上马，沿着这一带湖边山下走走停停，想要发现些蛛丝马迹。

到了这个时辰，游人已经渐渐稀少了，不再喧闹拥挤，各自尽兴而去，脸上带着欢聚之后的疲惫，亦有不胜酒力，被自家仆从婢女扶上车轿的。展昭前后看了两遭，仍未发现半分异常之处，心中不禁疑惑是否自己哪里露出了马脚。亦或是那采花贼实在沉得住气，若非确信可以一击得手，绝不肯暴露自己。想到此人之前犯案，展昭相信后者更为可能。

守株待兔若是不可，不如主动卖他个破绽，诱他上钩。展昭想到。正巧沈将军也遣人来问情况如何，又问预备何时回府，展昭便用暗语通知众护院撤离，护卫沈府众人回府，自己却并不上车，仍骑着马走在一边。现在正是防卫最为薄弱之时，若是对方尚未离开，还想要有所行动，必定就在此时。

果然，距沈家车队数十步之外，一个面貌清秀的女子从树丛之后走出，整了整衣裙，刚刚走了几步，忽然一个趔趄摔倒在地。立刻，后方一辆马车便跟了上来，两个身形高大的女子从车上跳下，搀起了她，意图将她扶上车。展昭一眼便看出那女子并非不慎跌倒。她原本走路姿态十分正常，此刻被人搀扶着，却仿佛重病之人一般软瘫，绝非跌倒之后扭伤的姿态。他立刻招来几名护院，令他们前去截下那辆马车，他却仍在原地观瞧。

这实在太像一个陷阱。展昭想到，但见那女子仿佛中毒，又不得不救。不多时，护院们已将那马车赶了过来，那两个高大女子被押着坐在车前，已是吓破了胆，不住地哀哭讨饶。展昭跳下马，走到车旁，道声得罪，便拉过那两名女子的手分别搭过脉，已知她们并非习武之人。二人自称是服侍小姐的粗使奴婢，展昭望向车内歪着的姑娘，见她颇为艰难地点了点头，显然是受了不小的惊吓，现在不但动弹不得，口不能言，又被人强行带至此处，不禁一味抽泣不止，眼见着就要晕过去。

展昭想了想，便让几个护院退下，唤来服侍沈小姐的婢女，令她去探查一下那几人是否真是女子。他本来也该避嫌，但以防万一，他还是守在一边，只是低垂着眼眸，用余光关注着几人的动作。直到婢女确认她们三人皆是女子之后，展昭才稍稍放心下来。看来恐怕是那贼见沈家守卫严密，临时更换了目标。只是不知那贼现在何处。他迈步上车，在那女子的对面坐下，准备细问她方才究竟发生了什么，多少找些线索回去。

但他刚刚坐稳，这马车却突然动了！

马车外罩的帐子忽然炸开，一阵浓烟过后，沈府众人不禁都惊讶得瞪大了眼睛。那两匹马与两个身形高大的女子倒在血泊之中，都已气绝身亡，而马车的车厢却已不翼而飞！

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	7. Chapter 7

上回说到，众人眼见着马车车厢消失，顿时一片哗然。浓重血腥气令人心中烦恶，连旁边的马匹都不安地原地打转，不时喷几个响鼻。近处几个胆小的婢女或晕或吐，乱成一片。沈将军匆匆骑马过来，也是吃了一惊，但不露声色，先安抚了众人，然后遣人报了官。他自己沿着翻倒的车架四周细细查验一番，又在四周转了转，仍未发现任何蛛丝马迹，就好像这车厢真的凭空消失了一般。

将军皱起眉头，心下发紧，不知展昭如今是吉是凶。然而他却也感到些许庆幸。就连展昭这样谨慎、这般身手，都未能避开陷阱，若不是夫人妙计，此刻遭难的恐怕便是冰儿，即便有展昭亲自护卫，也未必就能幸免于难。

想到自家女儿，沈将军又是一阵头疼。他与夫人共育二子一女，长子经略先后调任荆益二州副指挥，总难得见上一面，幼子经纬早夭，身边只有小女膝下承欢，对她自然格外娇惯些。这一次趁此机缘，他与夫人合计，欲为女儿定下这一门好亲事，但又不便在紧要关头横生枝节，故而未曾对展昭提及，只以金凤钗暗为表记，本想待展昭料理完案子后，再与他细细说明，却不料只是盏茶功夫，冰儿竟自作主张，悄悄用玉簪换了凤钗。看来是他二人平日里对女儿太过娇纵了，让她连婚姻大事都敢擅自做主，回去势必要好好管教她一番。他紧皱眉头，心中暗想。

他这一分心，就不曾注意地上，脚下一绊，险些摔倒。他低头看了看，忽然眼前一亮，蹲下身去用手指丈量了一下那道绊了他的车辙，又比了一下自家马车的车辙，顿时有些惊讶。那马车原本看着平常无奇，车辙却比普通马车深上一寸有余。想来车上必然有些沉重之物，只是不知是什么。他又仔细检查了一下被炸得零落的车厢残片，果然只有些碎布和木片之类，绝不会留下这么深的车辙。他又去细看那两具人尸，虽然口鼻处也有血痕，但脸上却隐隐露出青紫之色，显是中毒而非脏腑受损而死。

将军起身擦净了手，正巧此时官府的仵作与捕快也都到了，他便将自己所见及推测之事一一讲出，然后着人四处搜寻一番，看看附近是否还有这样较为深陷的车辙，即可沿车辙轨迹找到那贼行踪。然而直到金乌西坠，除去原本的两道车辙之外，再无相似印记。当地知县与统领也匆匆赶到，众人商议一阵，决定派兵搜山，务必找到展大人。

不提他们，单说展昭。自他任职开封府以来，也曾数度遇险，但还从未遭遇过现在这般窘境。就在他迈进车厢的瞬间，他已经觉察到了这马车隐隐有些古怪，却又说不出来究竟为何。但不待他多想片刻，耳边忽听得“咔哒”一声机簧响动，车厢中顿时一片漆黑，紧接着，四周如同闷雷滚过一般轰然作响，更有钢铁摩擦撞击之声不断叩响。

耳边巨响搅得人头晕目眩，展昭眉头紧皱，运起内力猛地一拍身边车壁，然而触手滚烫坚硬，竟如同拍在了一整块铁板上一样。他的第二掌尚未落下，车厢就已腾空而起，在空中翻转两圈，又猛然跌落，竟似以后壁为底立在了地上，让他与那小娘子在车厢里跌作一团。黑暗之中难以辨清事物，展昭只觉掌中一片绵软温热，鼻端充盈着少女的馨香，又听得一声吃痛的呻吟，脸上一热，连忙抽回手，起身避到另一个角落。他本想开口对那位娘子道个歉，但却忽然感到身上渐渐有些不听使唤，不由得大惊失色。

他竟不知自己何时中了毒。

展昭挣扎着坐起，然而这车厢忽然又动了。这一次更为平缓，也并无其他声响，像是坐在了轿子里似的。展昭定了定神，望向对面坐着的女子，勉强拱了拱手，说道：“在下方才无意冒犯，还请娘子见谅。”

那女子却忽然笑了。就算在昏暗的光线之下，这笑容也显得无比明艳，眼角眉梢都透着风情，妩媚如春风拂柳，煞是动人。但此时此地，这样的微笑让却让展昭暗道不妙。他的确曾以为这是个陷阱，但他万万想不到，这女子竟然会是采花贼的帮凶。

“沈家妹妹……不，是奴家失言了，”那女子笑吟吟地说道，在他的身边坐下，早已没有了方才那种软弱恐惧的样子，“这位官人，可真是国色天香，就连我，都忍不住嫉妒了。”一只白皙纤细的手抚上了他的一侧面颊，展昭不禁打了个冷战，连忙挪到一边，却感觉身体越发沉重起来，他用尽全力地挣动了一下，也只是整个人滚倒在了地上。

那女子只是笑，蹲下身将他重新扶起，却仍在肆无忌惮地打量着他，仿佛在用眼神轻薄他一样，展昭心中不悦，现下却连说话都十分困难，只能勉强偏过身子，一字一顿地说道：“娘子请自重。”

“自重？”她仿佛听见了什么极好笑的事情，止不住地格格笑了起来，轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，整个人柔弱无骨地倚在他的怀里，甚至骑跨在他的腿上，款摆纤腰，磨蹭着他结实的大腿。“若不是现在我不能动你，你以为你还能在此安坐吗？我只怕是太自重了些。”她的声音越来越娇媚，最后甚至夹杂着些许撩人的喘息和呻吟声，动作更是不堪。

展昭只觉无比嫌恶，暗运内力欲将她震开，但却如陷泥沼，五感仍在，内力充盈，只是一丝一毫也用不出。他尽力忽视那女子的纠缠，继续慢慢问道：“娘子可是受了奸人胁迫，何必助纣为虐？若是娘子有甚难处，在下或可相助一二。”

那女子嗤笑一声，一只手已钻进了他的衣襟里，漫不经心地说道：“官人说笑了。小女子自由自在，何曾受人胁迫，只是喜欢沈家妹妹，又恐怕她心高气傲，不愿相交，才使了这么个不入流的法子，想请妹妹到寒舍小住几日。不想却邀来了官人这般标致的少年英才，奴家心中实在欢喜。”

那女子冰冷的指尖在展昭的胸前轻轻撩拨，让他直感觉头皮发麻。他紧皱眉头，沉声说道：“姑娘若能相助，在下必会救你脱出苦海……”

“官人还是早断了这念想为好，”那女子的脸色突然一冷，从袖中摸出一把匕首，抵在他的喉咙上，说道：“否则，我便先废了你的手脚，再割了你的舌头，让你求生不得，求死不能。”

“娘子自然不会这样做，”展昭并未被她吓到，依旧一字一顿地说道，甚至微微挑起嘴角，就好像她才是那个中了毒动弹不得的人，而他如同往常一样审讯犯人。那女子被他锐利的眼神刺得一个激灵，竟然不由自主地抽回了手，退后一步。展昭冷哼一声，继续道：“不用说废掉手脚，就说娘子如此……春情难抑，却连某家衣裳都不敢轻易解开，想来娘子须得将在下完完整整地带回去，否则，势必要吃些苦头。我奉劝娘子一句，亡羊补牢，犹未晚矣，若再如此一意孤行，我便想搭救，也是不能的了。”

那女子脸上变颜变色，紧紧抿着嘴唇，却是一语不发。过了半晌，突然丢下匕首，在展昭脸上重重地打了个耳光，直打得他耳边嗡嗡作响，眼前一片眩晕。她凑近展昭，面容狰狞地说道：“你若知道落在他手里有何下场，或者你现在就会求我杀了你。”她嘴角抽动两下，扭出一个诡异的笑容，继续说道，“但我绝不会杀你，我会看着你，受尽屈辱，一点点被折磨至死。”

展昭看着她，只是更加费力地微笑了一下，说道：“娘子想必经受过不少苦楚，才能说出这般言语。实不相瞒，我乃御前四品带刀护卫展昭展熊飞，多蒙江湖上朋友抬举，称一声‘南侠’。若是娘子能解我身上之毒，与我合力擒贼，此前娘子所做之事，展某可以担保，对你既往不咎。”

“哦？”那女子似是不敢置信地眨了眨眼睛，挑起他的下巴细细打量一番，说道：“原来是南侠，倒是奴家失敬了。然而素来听闻阁下是位少年儒侠，怎么却无人称赞你的这般天人之貌？可见世人皆被名利所障，竟视美而不见。”她惋惜地摇头，见展昭费力地想要避开她的手指，不禁又轻笑道，“南侠果然内力深厚，你所中之毒足以让三个精壮男子窒息而死，而你却仍能活动，实在难得，难得。”

展昭苦笑一声。他的确感觉到胸口越发气闷难忍，说话也更加困难。但他仍旧挣扎着继续说道：“娘子谬赞了……展某至今不知自己身中何毒，又是怎样中毒，可见娘子要比展某高明得多。”

“你也不必假意夸我，”那女子唇角微挑，说道，“你若真想知道，告诉你也无妨。你所中之毒原是由南疆传入中原，名为‘离魂散’，凡中毒者皆如魂魄离体，动弹不得。至于你如何中毒……”她眼睛一转，挑眉微笑道，“奴家还是不说为好。”

展昭心中一沉。他初到开封府时曾听公孙先生提过，此毒毒性甚是霸道，且至今还未听闻有药可解。既然那贼授意这女子下毒，而他又至今未死，想必是他早已识破了自己身份，精心计算过毒性轻重。但既然他已发觉，又为何不干脆杀了他，而是费尽周折，冒着绝大风险将他掳走？他本想追问，但已觉越发心慌气短，只得静静靠在一旁调息，再也说不出一句话。更令他心中不安的是，他的眼前竟也渐渐模糊，而后终于随着他无力地闭上眼睛，而坠入一片黑暗。

展昭未及弱冠便闯荡江湖，也曾数次遭遇生死交关之时，但他从未有过这样彻底的无力感。若不是他还在努力呼吸，他简直要怀疑自己已变成了一具尸首。他在自己的身体中挣扎着，用尽了全部力量，却连一根手指都没办法动一动。他强迫自己平定心神，脑中瞬间已转过十数种脱身之法，但无一例外要待他内力恢复一些，才能行得通。他叹了口气——现在竟连叹气这个动作也十分困难了——想到，或许他现在唯一能做的，只有等。

等待时机。或是等人。

他从未像现在一样期待过一个人的出现。

\---------------------------------------------------------

花开两朵，各表一枝。

自与展昭襄阳一别，白玉堂亦觉身边众人与往常不同。前年承颜巡按及包大人举荐，陷空岛五鼠耀武楼前献艺，皇上独独对他青眼有加，封他为御前四品带刀护卫，在开封府任职。虽说他的四位哥哥也御封六品校尉，然而并无差遣，仍能回陷空岛逍遥自在。这一回破冲霄，夺盟书，龙心大悦，少不得又是封官又是赏赐。可白玉堂当年愿意留在开封府，大半是为了能与那猫儿亲近，现在若想要他每日被公职拘着不得自在，那可万万做不到。在朝堂上他自然不好驳了皇上面子，但为了请辞，他又夜闯过一次皇宫，幸而官家开明大度，不只没有声张，还邀他在寝宫内共饮数杯，但毕竟旨意已下，不可朝令夕改，故而不准他辞官，只说若他不愿拘束，便再加一道旨意，去了他开封府的职务。话已至此，白玉堂再想推脱，也是无法，只能拜谢天恩罢了。

但白玉堂毕竟是少年游侠，既无功名，又无背景，短短两年擢升至此，速度之快令人咋舌。虽说有衔无职，但总是位炙手可热的新秀，无论江湖朝堂都有不少人想要与他结交。然而这位白爷却行踪不定，便是他四位兄弟也对他去向毫不知情，故而半年之后，往来陷空岛意欲拜访之人也终于渐渐少了。

然而其实白玉堂这大半年来一直窝在江宁酒坊，这却是谁都想不到的，甚至于江宁婆婆自己都不曾料到。虽然她时常责备这小子不敬不孝，“三过酒坊而不入”，但白玉堂真的一住大半年，她却更加忧心忡忡。白玉堂每日足不出户，只在酒坊后院摆弄些机关消息，直弄得后院几乎鼠雀绝迹，倒是喂肥了几只常在近处逡巡的狸花；若是酒坊何时缺人手，他也乐于帮忙，只是寡言少语，再不复此前的飞扬跳脱。

江宁明知他心内苦楚，但并未对他与往日有所区别。他们并非血亲，但母子之间仍有着这般默契，许多事情，她不会问，白玉堂也不会说。但她总是在照看着他，默许他逐渐搬空她酒窖中的陈酿，并在早上送去一碗解酒茶。

半年之后，白玉堂总算偶尔又会露出那独属于他的微笑，江宁一直提着的心终于放下了些。又过了一两月，他便向她辞了行。

“儿子许是又要长久不能来看娘了。”白玉堂讨好似的给她揉着肩膀，不等捆龙索甩过来，便身子一缩，猱身跃上房梁，瞧着下头嘿嘿地笑，“缠磨了这许多日，想必娘也被烦得狠了，儿子知趣，不用娘赶我，我自走就是。”

江宁冷哼，看也不看便将手里的茶碗往上一抛，只听得白玉堂“哎哟”一声，在半空中连折了两趟才堪堪避开被内力催得四溅开来的茶汤，却还记得伸长了手捞过茶碗，乖乖递还给她。她下意识地把他散乱的几缕发丝拢到耳后，然后在他额头上赏了个栗凿，啐到：“你倒知道自己叫人烦恼，今后便好生看顾自己，少到我这里碍眼。”

白玉堂揉着额头，忙不迭赔笑答应，然后突然凑在她耳边悄声说道：“娘藏在地窖里最后两坛二十年的梨花白，儿子就带走了，娘也不必找了。”说罢挤了挤眼睛，大笑着三两步跃出房门，听着江宁在身后提着嗓子叫骂不停，脚下微微一顿，轻笑两声，扛着剑头也不回地走出了酒坊。

其实白玉堂自己也不知道究竟要去往何方。数月闭门不出，他总算能打理好自己的心绪，偶尔想到那只猫，也不再会如最初分别时候那样酸苦不堪。他一夕之间得偿所愿，却又在转瞬间失去一切，而且失去得如此彻底。雁过尚且留影，而他心心念念之人，在这个世间却一丝踪迹也无。当他强打精神，与四位哥哥交谈的时候，每每想到展昭，甚至于开封府相关的一切，都会让他心中一痛。这对他来说不啻于身受凌迟之苦。白玉堂从未觉得自己是这样一个懦夫。他生平第一次选择了逃避，希求时间真能冲淡一切。

离了酒坊，白玉堂只身单骑，沿着官道漫无目的走走停停，也不知过了多少时候。这一日正值春日节，他在路上遇到旧友柳温之，便相约一道乘船游湖观景，直到黄昏时分才尽欢而散。白玉堂下了船，正欲回转客栈，忽然听到远处传来一声巨响。他向来好管闲事，便想到那里一探究竟，却忽然听到不远处传来细碎的脚步声，眉头一皱，轻身跃上一株高大杉木，屏息凝神，向下看去。

方才他听到了四个人的脚步声，但声音极整齐，又极轻，听上去竟几乎像是一个人的脚步声一样。若不是他内力深厚，决然察觉不出其中的微细差异，可见这几人轻功不俗，且必是师出同门。他瞧着那四人将一口铁箱抬进了一顶青衣软轿，运起轻功快步向山中走去，更是不禁挑起了眉毛，暗道这几人行事如此古怪，想必与那声异响脱不了干系。当下便决定悄悄跟上，看看他们究竟在做什么勾当。好在那四人虽轻功不弱，内力却是平平，浑然未觉白玉堂一路尾随而来，直过了小半个时辰，忽然走进了一片密林之中，不经意间左右折转几次，竟就此消隐无踪了。

此时天色已暗，白玉堂在林间腾挪几次，却再无法前进半步，无论怎样都会转回原处。他皱了皱眉，心中越发凝重起来。这里必是有人布置了迷阵，令人难以接近；这件事已绝不仅是古怪那么简单。思及此处，他便伸手去摸火折子，想要扎支火把照明探路，一低头，却突然瞧见了腰间玉佩正隐隐闪着精光，不由得大惊失色，手忙脚乱扯下那坠子细细打量，一时间眼眶甚至都微微有些发酸。

“猫儿……”白玉堂喃喃道，呆立在原处足有半柱香的功夫，才深吸了一口气，重新平定心神。此处十分隐秘，又设有迷阵，显然牵涉重大，若是他能在此处遇见展昭，十有八九是那猫又在没日没夜地查案了。但他细细看过四周，却并未发现第二个人的踪迹，不知展昭是尚未追来，还是已经过了迷阵，赶去捉贼缉凶了。但无论实情如何，他白玉堂总要先破了这阵再说。

白玉堂将玉佩揣在袖子里，提气纵身攀上了阵中一株矮树的树冠，借着余晖尚存，仔细辨认着阵法与阵眼，不多时眼前一亮，心中已有了计较。他匆匆跃下，便要闯入阵中，却听得耳边机关声响，竟似有十数支利箭从四面八方破空而来！

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	8. Chapter 8

上回说到，白玉堂由树上掠下，不知触及了什么机关，只听耳边利箭破空之声嗖嗖不绝，他连忙强提一口气，在空中硬生生地拔高了半尺，这才堪堪避过了箭雨。他暗道好险，心中不禁疑惑。此阵并不难破，而他方才落处乃是朝向巽位之生门，取玉兔乘风之势，怎会触及机关。他转念一想，便又跳出阵去，飞快地扎了三支草人，用火折子点燃，运起内力，向休、杜、死三门的方向平平推了过去。不出他所料，第一支草人被滚石击散，第二支则被一道绞索拦腰断为两截，唯有第三支草人，在安然飘出十步远之后，才被一排弩箭钉在了地上。

白玉堂三两步跃到第三支草人附近，眉头皱得更紧。这阵法看似简单，实则处处暗藏玄机，实在难破得很。他又摸出那枚玉佩看了看，见它仍闪着光亮，心下稍安，想着若是展昭尚未赶来便罢，若是他强闯此阵，或许已中了招，被人捉去，到时焉有命在？他已用传音入密的功夫向阵中喊了三声，仍是一丝回应也无，心中越发急躁不安。天色已完全暗了下去，这迷阵就像一张巨口，等着人自投罗网，葬身其中。

那边厢白玉堂苦思破阵计，这边展昭亦在寻觅脱困法。他现在全身动弹不得，连眼皮都重似千斤，无力抬起。轿子一顿，四周机关相继打开，他便听到了几个青年男子的声音，俱都赞叹不绝，几只手便摸上了他的身子，甚至探进裙底胡乱揉捏。展昭只觉头皮发麻，恶心欲呕，恨不能立刻持剑杀了他们。好在这几人虽动作轻薄放肆，却也如那女子一般，不敢真的污辱于他，只是架着他走了半炷香的功夫，然后把他手脚分开吊了起来，只让他脚尖堪堪碰着地面。那女子便吩咐道：“你们且下去歇着。老规矩，今夜候在外头，少不了你们的好儿。”

那几人笑声便越发下流。其中一人开口道：“师父往常带回的哥儿不过十二三岁，玩不了几时便咽了气，总不如娇嫩嫩的娘儿们水滑禁弄。今儿这个虽说年纪大，看着倒好些，只不知他断气之前轮不轮得上咱们乐一乐。”

其余几人也随着大笑起来。那女子边和他们一齐往外走，一边笑道：“这位爷可是个不一般的人物。你们可要仔细着，尤其是老三，莫要把他弄死弄残了，小心六哥揭你们的皮。”那几人又问了些什么，但却已听不清了。

展昭越发焦急，暗道今日恐怕躲不过这一劫。但他突然灵光一闪，只是不知是否真如他心中所想。展昭暗暗想着，却忽然听见门扇吱呀响动，接着便是两个人的脚步声，以及衣料摩擦的声响，渐渐逼近。其中一个，他听得出是那下毒的女子，而另一个脚步却陌生。那陌生人的脚步声转瞬便到了展昭的面前，呼吸之间，展昭已认定了面前之人究竟是谁。但他仍然丝毫动弹不得，只能任由那陌生人捏着他的下颚，口对口哺给他一杯苦酒，强逼着他咽了下去。

展昭只觉得口中像探进了一条蛇，令他恶心欲呕。好在没过多久，他便突然发现自己重又恢复了些力气，立刻睁开眼睛，用力咬了下去。虽然被那人轻松避过，却也让他终于退开了些，站在他身前一步远的地方拍了拍手，淫猥地舔了舔嘴唇，笑着说道：“展昭，你果然不错。中毒如此之深，解毒倒比常人还快。”

那人样貌带着些阴柔之气，声音却是十分温和悦耳，端正规矩，任谁也不能相信这样的人竟会做出什么奸恶之事来。展昭没有理他，而是集中精神查看自己当下的状态。那人自称为他解毒，展昭却十分清楚他绝不会有这么好心。果然，他发现自己仍是一丝内力也使不出，但总算能动一动手脚，也有力气睁眼说话了。展昭深吸一口气，抬头盯着那人，咬牙说道：“多承谬赞。若是展某所料不错，阁下便是鬼樊楼楼主杨玄义？展某前次未能将你逮捕归案，却不曾想此案幕后主使竟也是你。你的胆子未免也太大了些。”

杨玄义微微睁大了眼睛，然后拊掌大笑，带着华服上佩饰叮当之声不绝于耳。“展大人果然了不得。你从未见过杨某，又怎能知晓我身份？”

展昭冷冷道：“你杨六爷也不差。展某自信妆扮已无破绽，但仍旧被你识破。不如阁下先解展某之惑，如何？”

杨玄义又是一阵大笑，点了点头，手中折扇合拢，轻轻敲着手心：“好，很好。展大人，你这一身打扮娇俏妍丽，堪称绝色，想来也不输于那沈府小娘子，但唯有一处露了马脚。”他转身在女人手里拿过绸布的剑袋打开，慢慢抽出了巨阙剑。

展昭心中一沉。只听杨玄义继续道：“剑客素来剑不离身，但展大人这佩剑，于闺房女儿来说，未免……太大、太长了些。”他故意拖长了腔说道，骨节分明的手指淫猥地抚过鞘上花纹，而后居然伸出舌头，慢慢舔上了剑柄。

展昭只觉一阵恶寒。但他也同样注意到，剑上缀着的玉猫闪烁得愈发频繁，这让他心中暗喜，同时也隐隐忧心。好在那杨玄义总算未曾注意到玉坠，便已放下了巨阙，抬起头来对展昭道：“那么，展大人又是如何认出在下的？”

展昭眉梢微挑，沉声说道：“这屋内所燃灵虚香并非正统，当日展某巡检查抄时也曾闻到过此种香气；而鬼樊楼楼主轻功奇绝，亦是众人皆知。此外，”展昭转向一旁，浅笑道，“自从那位娘子叫你六哥，我便已料到阁下必是杨玄义杨六爷。还真是要多谢娘子提点。”

杨玄义微微皱了皱眉，之后便又笑了，对那女子柔声说道：“倩娘，脱掉衣服。”

倩娘身子一颤，几乎是憎恨地望了展昭一眼，便低下了头，默默解起了衣裳，不一会儿便已是一丝不挂，站在了二人面前。展昭紧闭双眼，心中暗叹，虽然支开倩娘本就是他的计划，但他也不愿见她受辱。杨玄义的声音愈发温柔，他摊开手掌，里面是一粒药丸：“现下天凉，你便吃了这药再出去罢，免得冻坏了身子。”

倩娘用力咬着嘴唇，但仍是颤抖着拿过了那粒药丸，乖乖吃了下去。杨玄义笑道：“去陪陪你的四位师兄弟，他们今夜出力最多，你也该去慰劳一番。”

倩娘本已眼眶泛红，一听此话，更是泫然欲泣。但她显然根本不敢违拗于他，只得转身离去，步伐已经微有些踉跄。过不多时，展昭便听到了屋外传来女子凄厉的惨叫声，撕心裂肺，令人不忍卒闻。他看向杨玄义，沉声问道：“你给她吃了什么？”

杨玄义拍了拍手，陶醉地半眯起眼睛，聆听着房间外断断续续的尖叫声，伸手抚摸着他的一侧脸颊，说道：“你又何必问……这不正是你所期望看到的？”见展昭扭头甩脱他的手，他便继续伸手向下，极迅速地解开了他的围腰与束带，散开他的衣襟挂在两旁，只余下一条月白缎子的抹胸，和一幅艳红的石榴裙。展昭用力地拉扯着吊着他双手的麻绳，脚上的镣铐和铁链也被他扯得哐啷作响，他摇晃着身体，却仍然躲避不开那双跗骨之蛆一般的手。他狠狠瞪着杨玄义，怒喝道：“你这恶贼休要放肆！若你现在住手，展某或能留你一条性命，否则……”

“哦？”杨玄义的手已经滑到了展昭结实的大腿内侧，将那条红裙慢条斯理地向上推去，感受着掌下肌肉的震颤，继续道，“展大人清楚得很，我杨某人所犯之罪，便是有十个脑袋也不够砍的。如今，只为保全自身清白，你展大人竟愿意徇私枉法，保我一命。可见你这公正无私的名声，也不过是哄骗世人罢了。”

展昭紧皱眉头，心中怒气更盛。但此刻他受制于人，若想脱身，也只能与他虚与委蛇一番，便做出惨淡的样子叹息道：“展某虽薄侠名，但到底还是个人。想必这一点，你杨六爷定然十分了解。”

杨玄义的手终于离开了展昭的大腿。他后退了两步，眯起眼睛上下打量着展昭，突然失笑道：“不错，盛名之下，其实难副。展昭，既然你如此识时务，我倒有个好主意。说说看，你能用什么，来与我交换你的……贞操？”

展昭瞬间捏紧了拳头，但面色不变，只是苦笑道：“展某自然知道，杨六爷想要的是展某的脑袋，而不是这具皮囊。我既已落入你手，只得听凭问话罢了。”

“好，好，展大人倒是乖觉得很，”杨玄义笑道，“只是你说错了一件事。”

展昭挑了挑眉毛，而杨玄义的手就在他腰间掐了一把，声音中带着不容忽视的情欲：“你这具皮囊，比你以为的要诱人得多。”

“你！”展昭怒道，胸口却又被隔着衣衫拧了一把，让他又羞又恼。他强压下怒火，厉声道：“你若再如此轻薄无礼，便休想再听到只字片语。展某说得出，做得到。”

“展大人果然好口才，”杨玄义收回了手，沉着脸说道，“被吊在梁上动弹不得，却仍能与我杨某人讨价还价的，你还是第一个。”他从袖中摸出一条长鞭，噼啪一声抖开，猛地抽在了展昭身上。展昭闷哼一声，紧紧皱起眉头，额头上立刻沁出了冷汗。一条血痕从他的左胸延至对侧腰际，血迹在柔软的缎面下渐渐洇出，将上面银线绣的梅花染得艳红。

“展大人，”杨玄义轻巧地甩了个鞭花，重又露出了微笑，“你有你的规矩，我自然也有我的。若是你所说的让我并不满意，又或是，你撒了谎——这鞭子可是很喜欢你的。”

展昭咬了咬牙，冷哼一声，并未答话。

杨玄义却点了点头，满意道：“很好。那么现在，不如就从你展大人为何要假扮成沈家小娘子说起？”

\-------------------------------------------

待到白玉堂闯出阵来已整整过了一个时辰。饶是他足够小心谨慎，但毕竟心中急切，最后一刻仍是踏错一步，险些被弩箭射成刺猬。虽然他堪堪避过，但左小腿还是被一支弩箭射了个对穿。他踉跄着走到林边，咬着牙拔了箭，撕了一片中衣简单包扎好伤口，扶着树站了起来，只觉心中更加焦躁，便不顾疼痛，强运轻功，向远处那座宅子疾奔。待到他猱身攀上屋顶，便循着一声声微弱嘶哑的惨叫声，小心地摸到那处，揭开瓦片向内望去。

眼前的景象却让他吃了一惊。房中竟有四男一女，皆是一丝不挂，显然已经历了一番盘肠大战。那四人模样白玉堂记得清楚，便是那四个轿夫，却不知女子是谁。但见她身上一片青紫斑驳，使了个倒浇蜡烛，骑坐在一人身上前后摇摆着，两只手中各握一支肉具抚弄，还有一人站在她身后，似想入那后洞。乍一看，仿佛是五人一同享乐，但那女子神情却十分痛苦，丝毫没有情动之象。白玉堂便已明白，定是四人强迫女子如此行事，不由得怒火中烧，当即便要冲进房去杀了那几人。但他还未动手，便听到了近处传来一声鞭响，紧接着是一声闷哼。他忙又转到屋脊另一侧，同样揭起瓦片向下看去，这一看之下，白玉堂险些从屋顶上滚落下来，连忙稳住身体，腿上的伤口却又迸裂了。然而白玉堂根本没有注意到腿上的疼痛，只觉一阵恍惚，心痛不已。

但几乎是瞬间，白玉堂便清醒过来。此刻他绝不能冲动，若有丝毫闪失，猫儿恐怕便有性命之危。好在那四人功力深浅白玉堂早已清楚，只是不知展昭所面对之人功夫如何，但想来不弱，否则又怎能制得住展昭。白玉堂咬了咬牙，伸出手去，用力按进了腿上仍在渗血的伤口，倒抽一口凉气，紧紧闭上眼睛，任由冷汗顺着面颊滑落，脑中飞快地思索起来。只是几个呼吸之间，他便再次睁开眼睛，眼中已带上了凌厉的神色。

他只有一次机会。

一道白影猛地撞进了窗户，床上的五个人齐齐抬头，但没有一个人喊出声来。因为一柄剑已在他们尚未看清之际接连洞穿了四人的咽喉，而仅剩的一个人，即便她没有因为前后左右喷溅而出的血液淋满全身而吓到失声，她的喉咙也早已叫不出声了。

白玉堂的剑的确已经很快。但当他冲进另一扇门的时候，一条长鞭却已如毒蛇一般卷上了他的剑。长鞭力道奇大，显然是要他弃剑，否则便要将剑身绞断。白玉堂自不会让画影被断，便毫不犹豫地收力放手，任由宝剑被甩出窗外，随手从怀中掏出两枚雷火弹掷了过去，接着竟一个滑步抢进了那人身前三步，赤手空拳地欲来夺他的长鞭。杨玄义冷哼一声，竟是动也不动，那两枚雷火弹便擦着他的耳朵飞了过去，在他身后炸响；而他手中长鞭则卷上了白玉堂的那条明显使不上力的伤腿，用力向前一带。伤口再次崩裂，血液几乎瞬间浸透了绸裤；白玉堂痛哼一声，向前踉跄两步，仍旧伸手去抓那长鞭。他出招奇快，却还是未能握住那条如蛇一般的鞭子，让它脱手而去。那鞭梢瞬间便绕上了他的脖颈，几乎下一刻便能将他的脖子扭断。

但白玉堂却突然笑了。

杨玄义心中一惊，但不待他回过头去，他已经被三支袖箭射穿了命门、曲垣、天宗三穴，只觉双臂无力，腰腿痛麻难当，不由得身子一晃，瘫倒在地。白玉堂扯下颈上长鞭，几乎没再看地上的人一眼，便拖着伤腿急着冲了过去，小心地撑住了展昭的身子，看着他身上纵横交错、血迹斑斑的鞭痕，心中更是绞痛，不由得自责地喃喃道：“猫儿……我来晚了。”

展昭微微一笑，摇了摇头，又看了一眼地上的人，示意白玉堂慎言。原来方才白玉堂的雷火弹本就是瞄准了吊着展昭的绳索而发，好在绳索不短，那两枚雷火弹又极小，展昭并未被炸伤。白玉堂粗粗检视一番，见展昭身上所受只是皮肉伤，方才稍稍安下心来，蹲下身去拆解展昭脚上的镣铐。他这才注意到展昭未穿官靴，而是踩着一双簇新的淡青色缎面软底鞋，竟显得他的一双脚十分秀气可爱。纵然白玉堂早注意到了展昭今日妆扮成了女子，虽不知情由为何，却也不甚在意。但此刻他却忽然心中一动，只觉“她”更有了一分别样的魅力，让他更加疼爱怜惜。他打开镣铐，揉了揉那纤细的脚腕，然后扶着立柱站起身来，看向展昭。

展昭忍着疼痛，来不及处理伤处，只将衣衫重新系好，一面悄声询问白玉堂伤势如何。白玉堂只道无碍，脸色却已有些发白，见展昭又皱紧了眉头，连忙转开话题，细问事情始末。展昭三言两语交代了来龙去脉，却又感觉身上渐渐没了力气，这才想起自己身上余毒未清。白玉堂忙扶着他在一旁坐下，伸手一探他的脉搏，方知展昭中毒已深，忙抓起桌上巨阙剑指着瘫软在地的杨玄义，厉声问道：“解药在哪里？”

杨玄义却又笑了。他侧躺在地上，四肢无力，动弹不得，眼中却毫无惧色，只是淡淡地看了白玉堂一眼，说道：“想要解药，先放我走。”

白玉堂冷哼一声，剑尖便已抵在了他的脖颈上：“你若不交出解药，我现在就能杀了你。”

杨玄义悠然道：“没有解药，展昭三个时辰内就会死。你若不信，便试试看。”

白玉堂微微眯起眼睛，然后蹲下身子，扯过他的一只手，慢慢地将他的小指向后扳去，不顾地上人的惨叫声，他慢慢地将那三节指节一一折断，让那根手指如同被抽去了骨头一般，扭成一个怪异的角度。而此时杨玄义已经痛得昏死过去，白玉堂见状，便用力扭了一下他的断指，让他重又痛醒过来，瞪着已是满头大汗、不住喘息着的杨玄义，轻声说道：“这只是略施惩戒。你若不交出解药，我便会一直折磨你到交出来为止。如果展昭死了，我便会折磨你到你死为止。你可明白了？”

“……好。”杨玄义抽搐着，深吸一口气，瞪着白玉堂说道，“解药，我可以给你。但展昭，”他看向白玉堂身后坐着的人，提高了声音说道，“今日我既已为你所擒，愿随你一道上京受审，但你须得保我这一路不刑、不伤、不死。否则，”他重又看回白玉堂，冷冷地说道：“我若想速死，只怕你也毫无办法。”

白玉堂扭头看向展昭，挑了挑眉毛。展昭紧皱眉头，看着杨玄义，但终于微微颔首道：“展某可以担保。”

杨玄义紧紧盯着展昭的眼睛，过了许久，才终于点点头，说道：“我怀中有一青瓷小瓶，取其中两丸溶于酒中服下，毒性自解。桌上玉壶中有酒，你只将那药溶在壶中便可。”

白玉堂依他所言，扶着展昭喝下解药。果然过不多久，展昭只觉内力逐渐充盈，再无不适之状，便起身与白玉堂一道将杨玄义捆了手脚。忽见窗外火光闪烁，展昭忙出门看去，只见角落处的几间屋子已全部烧了起来，空中充斥着一股刺鼻的火油味。他拾起地上画影便要冲过去，只听杨玄义在房中笑了起来，便高声问道：“你笑什么？”

杨玄义笑道：“我笑，只因为我实在教出了个好徒弟。”

白玉堂冷冷道：“你的四个徒弟都已死在我剑下，你难道不知？”

“四个！”展昭跺了跺脚，冲到外间一看，果真已没了倩娘的踪影。而此时火势更凶，展昭无法冲进火海，只能站在屋外勉强向内望去，只见十几名女子一动不动地倒在房中各处，面色青黑，显然已中毒而死。展昭见其中数人四肢残损，又想到前次巡检时解救的数人中亦有残废之人，便知这恶贼快活了之后，不仅将她们充做娼妓，更做出这等狠毒之事，即便寸磔亦不能酬其罪也。房中的小厮仆妇等也是一样中毒而死，竟连一个活口都未留下。他回转房内，对杨玄义道：“你已料到她做了什么？”

杨玄义笑而不语。白玉堂在心里暗骂自己糊涂，只觉无比惭愧，但展昭只是拍了拍他的肩膀，柔声说道：“现在想追恐怕已来不及了，好在火势没有蔓延之相。白兄，当务之急是将犯人押送官府，再遣人到此细细封存查验。”白玉堂点头称是。二人商议一番，白玉堂识得路径，便由他驾车，展昭在车内押着杨玄义，一路向县衙方向驶去。

刚绕出迷阵之后不久，三人便遇上了搜山的兵勇。展昭亮明身份，又与值守捕快简述案情，做了交接。白玉堂则在一旁细细绘出路线，又将毁阵之法详细写出，嘱咐众人千万当心各处机关，便走回了展昭身边。但展昭却突然后退了两步，面色古怪，低声说道：“玉堂，你……站远一些。”

“猫儿？”白玉堂刚刚放下的心又提了起来，忙跟了上去，问道：“你怎么了？”见展昭又退了两步，白玉堂心中更急，但他腿伤不轻，根本不可能跟得上展昭的速度，便向前走了两步，佯作跌倒。果不其然，展昭立刻扶住了他，而他便顺势揽住了展昭的腰，刚要开口，就觉展昭身子一晃，险些真的带着他摔倒在地。

“猫儿！”白玉堂大惊，连忙撑住了他，只觉展昭全身绷紧，呼吸急促，面颊潮红，全然一幅情动的姿态。白玉堂立刻便知展昭为何不让他靠近，不由得心中更怒。若不是展昭答应了那恶贼不伤他，白玉堂恨不得将他全身骨头一根根打断。他扶着展昭靠在树上，快步走到杨玄义面前揪起了他，沉声说道：“你又给他下了什么毒？”

杨玄义嗤笑道：“这是你白壮士亲手喂他喝下去的，你怎么反来问我？”见白玉堂面色不善，他却毫不在意，只是淫笑道：“那壶酒，名叫‘尽君欢’。每喝一杯，便要让男人结结实实肏上一个时辰，否则便要高热而死。你若想让展昭活命，最好还是早早为他多找些男人来，哈哈……”

他的笑声忽然卡在了喉咙里。一柄剑已插进了他的心口，他似是不敢相信地抬头看着白玉堂，喉咙里咯咯作响，嘶声说道：“你……你会后悔的。”

白玉堂冷哼一声，抽剑入鞘，闪身避开喷溅而出的血液，将他重新扔回地上，看都不再看他一眼，便慢慢走回展昭的身边，避开展昭不赞同的视线，忽略身后传来的捕快不满的斥责声，只扶着展昭上了车，打马疾驰而去。

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	9. Chapter 9

上回说到，白玉堂带着展昭驾车疾驰而去，心中既痛又悔。他暗骂自己急于解毒，未及细细查验，他此刻方才想到那壶中确有淡淡木香气味，乃是这酒毒所特有，他怎么竟会大意至此。白玉堂在酒坊厮混了这些时日，闲极无聊，便把江宁搜集来的各类酿酒的方子看了个七七八八，其中便有这些旁门左道的东西，因此他比任何人都清楚，解毒的法子确如那人所说。他心里只觉烦乱不已，忽然又听到展昭在车厢之中断断续续的呻吟声，连忙将车慢了下来，回身掀开帘子检视展昭的状况。只见展昭紧闭双眼，已是满面绯红，衣襟也扯散了大半，双手捏着衣角不停揉搓撕扯，似乎在强忍着抚慰自己的冲动。白玉堂忙倒了两粒清心玉露丸出来，想着既然这药能解迷香，或许也能缓解毒性。哪知道他还没来得及让展昭服下药去，那一双长腿竟然就这么缠上了他的腰，将他猛地带进了车厢里面。

白玉堂这才着实吃了一惊。但不待他起身，展昭整个人已经紧紧缠了上来，在他身上不停磨蹭着，快活地呻吟起来。有些干裂的唇瓣几乎是本能地贴上了他的嘴唇，滚烫的舌尖勾着他的，像是渴极了的人终于找到了水源那样不舍得分开。

白玉堂何曾见过展昭如此淫靡放荡的样子，纵使知道他只是被药性所迷，神志不清才会如此，但展昭毕竟是白玉堂朝思暮想之人，甚至几回梦中旖旎交欢，此刻总算重逢，这样的火热缠绵又怎能不让人情动？他恍惚地迎上了展昭的吻，与他耳鬓厮磨，那独属于展昭的清新气息便陡然充盈在鼻端，混着淡淡的脂粉香气，让他顿时有些发昏，下身涨得生疼。展昭断断续续的呜咽和喘息更是撩拨得白玉堂不能自持，忍不住伸手摸进了他的裙底，隔着绸裤在那滚烫的阳物上揉弄了几下，展昭便猛地向后扬起了头，呻吟之中带着些哭腔，紧紧抱着白玉堂再不肯放手。白玉堂只觉那物什跳动两下，手心便已是一片温热湿滑，而展昭则是埋头在他的颈边不停喘息着，身子瘫软无力，但刚刚发泄完的那处却仍旧挺得笔直。

白玉堂深呼吸了两次，发现展昭虽然仍是轻声呻吟着，却只是软绵绵地依在他身上，再没有动作。他连忙抽手起身，扶着展昭靠在自己的肩上，伸手一试便觉他额头滚烫，似乎已经不省人事，心中急道不好，连忙将那凝神清心的丸药喂他吃下，又封了他几处大穴免得他再乱动，然后才重新驾起马车，急着向城内赶去。

所幸今日逢节，城门未关。白玉堂进了外城，一时却又不知该如何是好，只好先找了间客栈，让伙计收拾出一间独院，再预备大桶的热汤来。展昭在车里仍是昏迷不醒，白玉堂帮他整理好衣衫，又将自己的外袍脱下罩在他身上遮住血迹，才将他抱下车。但他还未及迈进客栈大门，忽然心中一紧，直觉不妙，抱着展昭便往旁边一闪，衣袖已被身后的袭来的利剑割开，腿上的伤口更是再次迸裂，让他险些跪倒在地。

白玉堂抽了口冷气。对方来势汹汹，他怀里又抱着个人，不仅腾不出手来反击，身形也慢了不少，全仗着他临敌机变，才堪堪闪过几招，只听得对方叫道：“你这淫贼，我要杀了你！”——这人虽是男装打扮，却是个陌生的少女声音。

白玉堂一怔，心念急转，想到展昭与他道过的事情原委，已料定对方身份，便也不忙躲闪，只暗运内力将展昭向那人抛了过去。对方果然如他所料，连忙收剑回鞘，毫不犹豫地伸手抱住展昭，但她身形纤弱，内力尚浅，怎么也不可能接得住一个大男人的重量，更别说还带着白玉堂的力道，顿时向后踉跄了几步，眼见着便要摔倒。白玉堂身形闪动，三两步便赶到了她身后，点了她的麻穴与哑穴，将他二人一起抱住，故作狰狞地凑到她面前笑道：“小娘子，我竟不知你如此舍不得哥哥，今夜便教你尝尝这欲仙欲死的滋味！”说罢便钻到他二人中间，左手揽住了她腰，右手仍是抱紧了展昭，让他靠在肩上，带着他二人向客栈中走去。

乍一看去，白玉堂左拥右抱两位美人，好不风流。可这二位美人一个昏迷不醒，一个虽被挟着向前走，却对白玉堂怒目而视，而中间的白玉堂虽然强撑着潇洒模样，其实也因为腿伤疼得满脸冷汗。他看着客栈伙计狐疑的神色，便苦笑了两声，与他窃语道：“家有悍妻，不欲我纳妾，还将她打伤，我好容易收拾了她，这腿却也险些给她打残。但她若以为仗着娘家势力便能为所欲为，便是太小瞧了我！”说罢便瞪了那女子一眼，在腰间摸出两片金叶子塞在伙计手里。伙计心领神会，与掌柜的点点头，立刻换了一副笑脸，太爷奶奶地叫着将他三人迎了进来，顺势从白玉堂手中搀过那位夫人，见她虽是男装打扮，却也年轻貌美，本欲顺手揩些油水，但觑着她身侧还挂着宝剑，又听白玉堂话中意思，知她是个厉害角色，方才不敢造次，只老老实实扶着她走在前头，回头却见白玉堂已将另一位娘子打横抱起，还怜惜地擦了擦她额上汗珠，心中暗叹果真有钱人风流成性，家中有这样好模样的夫人，还要出去寻花问柳。

白玉堂进了屋，便嘱咐那伙计将夫人扶到椅子上安坐，又从怀里掏出散串的三五十文铜板扔给他，吩咐今夜无论听到什么声响都不许打搅，只烧些滚水提到外屋，若是进了门，这赏钱便不要想了。那小二接着钱，哪有不欢喜的道理，千恩万谢地走了。

打发了伙计，白玉堂将展昭轻轻放在床上，又伸手试了下他额头，见他服过了药，果然已好了些，但脉象仍是急促混乱，显然那药也只能暂时压制毒性，并不能解毒。他轻轻握住展昭的手，不禁悲从中来，想到今日自己即便耗尽精元，怕也救不了展昭性命，而他若真找来其他人……这呆猫必是宁死也不从的。他回头瞥见那女子坐在椅子上，仍然恶狠狠地瞪着他，一时悲怒交加，只恨不得一刀结果了她性命。若不是她，他二人本可泛舟湖上，把酒言欢，互诉衷肠。但如今他却只能眼睁睁看着展昭慢慢死去，教他如何不恨！他咬了咬牙，慢慢松开剑柄，再不看她一眼，强撑着站了起来，拧了条冷手巾敷在展昭的额头上，又将屏风挡在床前，把展昭的衣衫解开，一边用热水为他擦身，一边拿手帕沾了药粉，仔细地为他处理伤口。

沈语冰坐在椅子上，瞧着那人在屏风后面忙碌的身影，原本一腔的惊怒渐渐消弭无踪。她在家中听得婢女讲述事情始末，又拿到了一块车衣残片，虽知县衙已经派兵搜山，仍是放心不下，便偷偷换了男装溜出后门，却也不知该去何处搜寻，只在外城漫无目的地找寻。她一向谨守闺阁之礼，虽说也常随亲眷出门游玩，可这单独溜出家门，连婢女也未带上，却还是头一遭，其实早已乱了心神，不知如何是好。

正是惊惶无措的时候，她就见与那残片纹样十分相似的一辆马车正从城外驶来，连忙施展轻功悄悄跟了上去。及至她藏身暗处，瞧见了那人从车上抱下的人身上穿着的衣裳，便再也忍不住冲了出来，心道不管自己能不能敌过那恶贼，就是拼死也要救出展大哥。但她却未想到那人武功如此之高，又轻侮于她，若不是她仍然担心展昭的安危，怕是早已咬舌自尽了。但看了这半晌，那人非但没有对她或是展昭做些什么，反而似乎在尽心尽力地照顾展昭。她便疑心此人莫非是展大哥的好友，自贼人手中将展大哥救了出来？

她心中正疑惑，却突然发现自己麻痹的四肢渐渐恢复知觉，忙挣扎着扶着桌子站了起来，只欲过去一探究竟。但她才站起来，屏风中便传出那人警告般的低沉嗓音：“娘子既能动了，就快走远些，免得在此碍手碍脚，招人厌烦。”

沈语冰心中一颤，咬了咬嘴唇，强撑着说道：“官人明明是位侠义之士，何必如此恐吓区区小女子。”说罢整整衣襟，对着屏风勉强行了个大礼，说道：“承蒙英雄搭救我展大哥，小女子先前多有得罪，万乞见谅。”

白玉堂在屏风之内冷哼一声，并不理她。她便慢慢站起身，往床边一点点挪了过去。但不待她绕过屏风，一枚飞蝗石就打在了她脚尖前面，而白玉堂的声音已带上了寒意：“你若再不走，休怪白某人剑下无情。”

“……白大侠休恼，”沈语冰扶着屏风喘了口气，虽然心中焦急，却仍守着礼柔声说道，“我只想知道展大哥为何至今仍未苏醒？他……他可是受了重伤？”言及此处，她已忍不住哽咽起来，心想若是展昭因她而死，她绝不会苟且偷生，定要追随他去的。

白玉堂听得她的低泣声，心中却是越发气闷，见她仍未止步，忙拿外袍遮了展昭身子，起身反手抽剑向前一递，剑尖便直直顶在了她的喉咙上，划出一道细细的血痕。但沈语冰却不躲不避，只从白玉堂的身侧看向展昭，突然急道：“他可是中了毒？”

“这……你是如何知晓？”白玉堂奇道。

沈语冰抬手抹去眼角泪滴，定了定神，说道：“他面色泛红，口焦唇燥，显然是高热之象。若说是因伤发热，总也要一二日后才会如此。”她原本还有些慌乱，此刻却慢慢镇定下来，抬头看着白玉堂问道：“白大侠是否知他身中何毒？”

白玉堂眼睛一转，并未答话，却反问道：“姑娘莫不是钱塘沈家后人？”

沈语冰点头道：“不错。”

白玉堂微微眯起眼睛，上下打量她一眼，剑尖稍稍撤回了两分，却仍沉声说道：“可惜，即便你出身杏林世家，这毒也仍旧是解不了的。”说罢收剑入鞘，重新在床边坐下，不再看她。但沈二小姐怎肯轻易罢休，急切之下竟伸手扯住白玉堂的衣袖大声道：“你先告诉我展大哥中了什么毒！”

白玉堂被她一扯，却是动也没动，冷哼一声道：“我非但可以告诉你他中了什么毒，我还可以告诉你他需要什么解药。只是你闺阁女儿家，这话却不是好听得的。”

沈语冰一怔，脸上顿时如火烧一般，原本抓着白玉堂衣袖的手也慌忙松开了。白玉堂转头看了她一眼，见她竟然还是没有走，不由得皱起眉头，轻咳一声，将这毒的配方与解毒之法细细对她讲来。

\---------------------------------

沈二小姐终于还是走了。

半个时辰之后，沈府婢女便将展昭留在府上的衣物和行李送了过来，以及一个锦盒。白玉堂打开那盒子，只见里面有一枚鸽卵般大的白色药丸，还有细颈瓷瓶一只。白玉堂想到方才讲到那解毒之法时，沈二小姐紧皱眉头，脸红得像要滴出血来，却仍是不避嫌疑，给展昭搭了脉，又用蚊蚋般细小的声音说起前些年为伯父沈存中整理医经脉案时，曾见他在“秋冰”一味下批注云，此药效用与人精有似，但须以新鲜人血为引，催动药性，才可起效。此外还有一剂外用之药，她即刻便可调来。此外再加上白玉堂已给展昭服下的清心玉露丸，毒性多半可解。

白玉堂大喜。虽说如果没有她，展昭便不会受这一番折磨，但她毕竟也非罪魁祸首，连番惊吓之后仍能心神清明，诊脉解毒，实属不易，便也整襟行礼，与她通了姓名。沈姑娘还了礼，看着白玉堂与展昭交握的手，欲言又止。白玉堂再问之下，她才犹豫着开了口，却是问展昭剑上的玉坠是何人所赠。

白玉堂微皱眉头，但瞬间便已想通了其中缘故，便将展昭的手握得更紧，对她坦诚了二人情意，并请她代为保密。沈姑娘倒并未十分吃惊，虽然略有些伤心，但似乎也隐隐舒了口气，只道现在夜已深了，请郎中大不易，若是如此倒方便些，只请他为展昭上药就好了。说罢脸又是一红，急急走了出去。白玉堂当时只道她是急着为展昭配药，现下看了盒中那张素色花笺，才知她所虑何事，不禁失笑，摇了摇头，拿着那盒子放在枕边，伸手解了展昭身上穴道，将冰片霜擦在他鼻下，扶着他靠在自己肩上，等着他苏醒过来。

直到此时，白玉堂才终于安下心来，紧了紧圈住展昭的手，低头细细地瞧着他。他方才已将展昭面上的易容妆饰通通擦去，露出他原本清秀俊逸的面貌，却比从前更瘦了几分。这猫儿当真不知道爱惜自己身体，白玉堂皱着眉头想到，不满地捏了捏他越发细窄的腰。似是吃痛一般，展昭半昏半醒地挣扎了一下，白玉堂盖在他身上的外袍便滑落下去，露出赤裸精壮的上身，以及上面的斑斑伤痕。虽然现在伤口都已不再流血了，但白玉堂瞧着那一道道血痕，仍觉得心痛不已。

听得耳边的呼吸声渐渐变得急促，白玉堂知道展昭已经醒了。但展昭仍紧紧闭着眼睛，抬手抱紧了白玉堂的身子，翻身趴在床上难耐地磨蹭起来。白玉堂连忙把他拖起来，双腿夹住他的膝弯提到身前，不叫他乱动，拍了拍他的脸说道：“展昭，你清醒一点！”

鸦羽般浓密的睫毛微颤，展昭慢慢睁开了眼睛，神色仍是迷茫，过了好一会儿似乎才终于恢复了一丝清醒，靠在白玉堂的身上颤抖着调息一阵，低声说道：“……多谢白兄。”

白玉堂不由得翻了个白眼——这猫说话还是这么无趣，让人忍不住想戏弄他。他哼了一声，忽然放开了展昭的腿，一翻身把他压在下面，说道：“多谢？谢我什么呢？”

白玉堂原本只是与他顽笑一番，但展昭的身子却突然一僵，如果不是白玉堂扣着他的胳膊和腿，他早把自己缩成一团了。白玉堂近在咫尺的火热身躯隔着薄薄的一层衣衫贴在他的身上，让他感觉筋骨软麻，再也提不起一丝力气；他身上独特的淡淡四和香气息完全笼罩在展昭的身上，这气息瞬间勾起了曾经的欢好记忆，让他只能紧紧咬着嘴唇，阻止盘旋在舌尖的呻吟。他极力克制着身体各处的颤抖，屏住呼吸，偏过头去不看白玉堂，只希望他不要注意到自己的模样。

白玉堂忍俊不禁。他的猫儿还是这样面薄。他低头噙住展昭的一边耳垂吮吸轻咬，舌尖摩挲着那粒耳洞似的小痣，然后慢慢向上，在耳孔外轻轻舔弄。展昭此时哪里受得住这种刺激，忍不住呜咽一声，用力仰起了头，挺腰在白玉堂的身上磨蹭起来。但白玉堂又一次压住了他的腿，亲了亲他烧得泛红的脸颊，说道：“猫儿莫急，待我先为你解了这毒。”

展昭当时就在一旁，自是听见了那淫贼说这毒怎样解法，只是不知……白玉堂又当如何凭一己之力解毒？他刚想出言阻止，但见白玉堂从枕边的锦盒中拿出了一个小瓷瓶。白玉堂见展昭神情疑惑，便解释道：“这是你那位好妹妹送来的解药……”言及此处，他又想到了展昭今日涉险之事，便又沉下了脸，不悦道，“她当真是个秀外慧中的妙人儿，武功也不错。你为了她竟甘愿委屈扮成女子，莫不是为了娶她过门？”

展昭哑然失笑道：“我倒不知，平日里风流潇洒的白五爷，何时变得这样小肚鸡肠，竟也胡乱吃起飞醋来。”他虽嘴上这样说，心中却也有些开心，便抬起手臂抱住白玉堂，轻声道：“我既已心有所属，断然不会迎娶他人的，玉堂，你可信得过我？”

白玉堂自然早清楚这些，不过是随口说来逗逗他罢了，但这猫儿果然又认真起来，倒叫他更不知该如何心疼他才好。他对上展昭如墨般的眼瞳，微笑着点点头，便再也忍不住低头含住了那对烧得嫣红的双唇，与他温柔地唇舌交缠。

一吻结束，白玉堂依依不舍地抬头离开半寸，却见展昭的脸色已如桃花般娇艳，无意识地向后仰起头，仍在不住地喘息。他伸手下去一摸，不由得吃吃笑了起来，揭起被浊液弄污了的石榴裙，故意让展昭瞧着。展昭紧咬着嘴唇，连脖颈胸口都是嫣红一片，又见白玉堂邪笑着凑在那深色的一块上深吸了一口气，更是羞恼，提膝照着白玉堂的小腹就顶了过去。白玉堂虽是翻身躲过，却带动了伤腿，不由得“嘶”地吸了口冷气。展昭这才想起白玉堂腿上有伤，心中愧疚，连忙起身去看他伤势。

白玉堂腿上的布料已被血浸透，倒不是因为刚才那一下动作，只是一直不得空给自己重新包扎而已。展昭本想帮白玉堂上药，但白玉堂只是摆了摆手，自行解了衣裤，迅速洗净伤口，上了药，紧紧包扎好，冷汗已浸湿了小衣。他抹了把脸，见展昭怔怔地看着他，神色焦急，却也带着浓重的欲望，眼角都烧红了，索性将衣衫脱了个干净，靠在枕头上，对展昭微笑着张开双臂，似乎在邀请他。展昭咬了咬嘴唇，便如着了魔般地爬了过去，揭起裙子，跨坐在白玉堂的腿上，与他粗厚的阳具相抵摩擦，快活得腰都软了下去，忍不住闭上眼睛，靠在白玉堂的胸前，低头生涩地吮吸他的一边乳头。

白玉堂倒吸一口冷气，原本半硬的阳物瞬间挺得笔直，让他几乎有些发晕。这发春的猫儿真是个小妖精，他喘着气想到，摸到那个小瓷瓶迫不及待地拨开盖子，将内里粘稠的药汁涂在手指上，摸索着展昭的后穴，旋转着插了进去。但展昭却突然扬起了头，微启双唇，颤抖着叫出了声，竟是十分的放浪妩媚，让白玉堂一时都不知该如何是好，只呆呆地看着面前美色一动也不敢动，下身涨得生疼。直到展昭不满他的毫无作为，收紧了后穴，开始骑在他手上前后摇晃，他才连忙又抹了些药在手上，加了一根手指进去，将那药汁细细地涂在火热的内壁上。

只是手指轻轻转动，几次开合之间，展昭体内的酒毒已被尽数激荡出来，让他情动不能自已。他的手指用力掐进白玉堂肩背的肌肉之中，挺身寻着他的嘴唇，舌尖胡乱在他口中探寻搅动，溢出的前液已将二人的阳物沾得湿滑一片。白玉堂的手指被紧紧夹住，连抽出来都艰难，他便索性按在那最敏感的一处，用力勾动两下，趁着展昭失神放松的当口抽出手来，将他推着躺在床上，双腿举高到头顶，让他自己抓着脚踝，那深粉色的秘处便全然暴露了出来，仍因为方才的一番动作而微微翕张，一滴透明的药汁淫靡地挂在穴口，渐渐滑落。

白玉堂强忍着心头欲火，只将那细颈瓶抵在穴口，慢慢推了进去，直至瓶身。药液渐渐流入体内，瓷瓶冰凉坚硬的触感让展昭不舒服地呻吟了一声，但随着白玉堂轻轻转动瓶身，使药液均匀涂布在内壁之上。温凉的药性渐渐缓和了隐秘之处的空虚麻痒，展昭的喘息也总算平复了些。

白玉堂见他好了些，便起身拿过锦盒，然后旋转着抽出了瓶颈。那药液有些已渗入肌理，但仍有些溢了出来。白玉堂伸手将盒中的药丸拿起，沾了些药液推进了穴口。但不待他再向内推进，那深色的秘处就微微颤动，欲将侵入体内的异物排出。白玉堂连忙将它重新推了回去，倾身吻了吻展昭，说道：“我知道你难受，且忍一忍。”

展昭微微皱眉，但仍是点了点头。白玉堂扶着自己粗壮的阳物抵在他身后，慢慢挤进了窄小的穴口，将那药丸向深处顶去。

由于毒性作用，展昭并未觉得疼痛，反而觉得内壁被那粗壮的阳物撑开，而药丸也被顶入了他体内从未触及过的深处，十分的受用满足，一双长腿不知不觉便缠上了白玉堂的腰，挺身将他纳入得更深。白玉堂见他如此，便不再忍耐，一边轻抚着他的脸颊，一边轻轻捻弄那小巧的褐色乳首，让展昭的呻吟声越发柔软。他扶着展昭的肩膀，慢慢抽插起来，待展昭全然放松下来之后，他便悄悄拿起了腰带，蒙住了展昭的眼睛。

“嗯……玉堂，你这是……？”展昭断断续续地问道，抬手想要扯掉眼上的带子，但白玉堂却按住了他的手，轻声道：“这药只能这样吃。猫儿，你信我。”

展昭不明所以，只得微微点了点头，仍然沉浸在身后时快时慢的撞击所带来的快感之中。白玉堂见他未起疑心，便扯了根衣带扎在手肘上方，又将早已藏在衣堆下面的匕首取了出来，只笑着对展昭说道：“这药苦的很，得捏着鼻子才喝得下。”

展昭不由得轻笑道：“玉堂多虑了，我又不是小孩子。况且公孙先生开的苦药难道还少么，我早已习惯了。”

听得这话，白玉堂又皱起了眉头，冷冷道：“旁人舍得让你吃苦，我可舍不得。”说罢，他泄愤似的大开大合地在那紧窄火热的甬道中抽插起来，带得内壁的嫩肉都微微翻出，又被他狠狠捅回体内，直到展昭的呻吟声中几乎带上了哭腔，他才终于停了下来，定了定神，用力在展昭的一侧臀瓣上拍了一下，语气强硬地说道：“捏住鼻子，张嘴喝药。”

这快感太过强烈，展昭虽然没有再发泄出来，却也已经兴奋到几乎无力思考。他颤抖着吸了口气，无奈依着白玉堂的话捏住鼻子，张开嘴，一股微热的液体便流进了口中。他吞咽了几次，只觉并不苦，却有些甜腥之味。他连忙放开手，扯掉蒙眼的腰带，口中顿时一片血腥气弥散开来，而白玉堂左手腕仍在不停地淌着血，右手忙着将那匕首藏回原处。展昭心中一惊，连白玉堂从他体内退了出去也没有在意，只伸手欲将他臂上的带子解开。白玉堂却只是抬了抬手阻止他道：“多喝些，否则这毒恐怕解不干净。”

展昭这么一动，白玉堂的血已在他的胸前积了一小滩。他见白玉堂丝毫没有收手之意，不禁心中更痛，只得重新张开嘴，一点一点地吞下那猩红刺目的血，眼圈发酸，几乎要落下泪来。直到血终于止了，白玉堂才解开了那条带子，由着展昭起身为他处理了伤口，闭上眼睛，靠在展昭的肩上。

他今夜劳心劳力，受伤也不轻，再加上方才失血不少，现下只觉十分疲倦，但他仍摸索着展昭的手为他搭了脉，发觉仍有些浮浅紊乱，便又重新睁开眼睛，起身道：“猫儿，让我……”

展昭摇了摇头，强按着白玉堂躺下，从旁边拿过一床被子来给他盖上，才继续说道：“玉堂，你只管好好休息。我……真不知该怎么谢你才好。”

“你我之间，何必言谢。”白玉堂捏了捏他的手，另一只手却悄悄从被子下面摸到了展昭的下身，感觉那物件仍是直挺挺地立着，而展昭的脸又重新红了起来。白玉堂便将他拉进了被子里躺下，伸手从背后紧紧抱着他，在他耳边低语道：“那这……是余毒未清，还是你太想要我了？”

这话直让展昭耳根泛红。无论他多么心疼白玉堂的伤势，却仍然渴慕着他的身体——虽然这多半是酒毒的作用。但他也知道白玉堂今日耗损过多，若是再做那事，恐怕身子要吃不消，连忙挣扎了一下，想要离他远些，但白玉堂却更紧地扣住了他的腰，一根灼人的硬物在他臀缝腿间来回摩擦。白玉堂滚烫的呼吸打在他的身后，轻声说道：“些许小伤，不碍事……若是没有这毒，我早就能顺心快意地要你一整晚，怎至于等到此时。”

他深吸了一口气，贴在展昭的颈后蹭了蹭，呢喃道：“你可知道，我多想你。”

那醇厚如美酒般的声音让展昭全身一颤，再没有力气逃开。他转过身，与白玉堂紧紧抱在一处，气息交融，柔情缱绻。展昭的一条腿搭在了白玉堂的腰间，推着他重新躺下，顺势跨坐在他的身上，伸手扶着那粗壮的硬物，对准了仍然湿润的后穴，磨蹭了两下。

白玉堂咬紧了牙，才生生地咽下了即将溢出的呻吟，伸手托住展昭的腰，柔声说道：“你不必如此……”

展昭笑了笑，说道：“若是对你，我很情愿。”

然后，他慢慢地坐了下去。

展昭的身体仍如从未被开拓过一般紧窄火热。白玉堂着迷地看着展昭慢慢将他全部纳入体内，直到最后才微微皱起了眉头，然后两只手撑在他的胸口，轻轻起落。白玉堂轻叹一声，抬手将展昭垂落的发丝别到耳后，一瞬不错地看着他情动的模样。似是感觉到了白玉堂的目光，展昭也睁开了眼睛，低头看着他，伸手与白玉堂十指相扣。二人相对而笑，都觉此刻已是美妙至极，恨不能延续到永远。

他们在床上还从未有过这样交情交心的时候——只需一个眼神，微微蹙眉，浅浅微笑，对面人就能知道你的所欲所求。言语已经彻底无用，他们几乎能听得见对方的心思在自己心中映射出来，只需照做便可。不知过了多久，直到天边都渐渐发白，他们两人才终于一前一后地射了出来，紧紧相拥在一起，还来不及说什么话，便立刻都睡了过去。

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


End file.
